Sendokai temporada 3
by mrshodgins
Summary: Esto es lo que me gustaría que pasará en la tercera temporada de desafío champions sendokai...
1. Chapter 1

**No me pertenece nada excepto la trama... Esta historia es lo queme gustaría que pasará en la tercera temporada después de que Lon rapte a Cloe...**

**Antes que nada esta historia se la dedico a soniasc94 que ha sido ella quién me ha dado la idea. De hacer lo de la tercera temporada...  
**

**Espero que os guste**

* * *

**Zak pov:**

La compuerta de la fortaleza Zorn se cierra y tras ella está Cloe junto Lon quién se había convertido en un monstruo. Entonces me levanté y continué mirando fijamente la fortaleza Zorn la cuál se empezaba alejar. empecé a correr hacía la salida del cine y me encontré con Fenzy y Kiet sentados en el banco donde estaban hace menos de dos horas. Fenzy estaba claramente asustada y Kiet también me acerqué a ellos corriendo y al verme Kiet me dijo:

- ¿Y Cloe?

Entonces yo dije con voz tranquila aunque seguro que mis ojos muestran el pánico que siento en mi interior:

- Los Zorn han vuelto... El Gran Zorn es Lon y se la ha... Se la ha...

Antes de acabar la frase rompí en llanto desesperado y cuando al fin encontré las fuerzas acabé la frase:

- Se la ha llevado...

Fenzy empezó a llorar y a Kiet le costaba no llorar entonces empecé a correr, Kiet y Fenzy comprendieron hacía donde iba empezaron a correr junto a mí. Al llegar a la colina vi que apareció un portal entonces grité sin pensarlo sorprendiendo a mis amigos:

- ¡SEN-DO-KAI!

Emprendimos un viaje interdimensional sin saber en que dimensión acabaríamos pero estaba desesperado no sabía que hacer. Llegamos a la dimensión Luls y vimos a Tämpo y los otros al pie del portal, al parecer iban a venir a buscarnos para explicarnos lo que pasaba. Tämpo nos dijo:

- Chicos tenemos unos cuantos problemas...

Fenzy le interrumpió gritandome:

- ¡Eres idiota o que! ¡Podríamos haber aterrizado en cualquier época o cualquier dimensión!

Entonces le grité:

- ¿¡Quien más podría haber abierto el portal!?

Entonces Kiet intervino:

- calmaros... Zak, Fenzy tiene razón... Lo que has hecho es muy temerario...

Entonces dijo Tämpo:

- Chicos olvidaos de eso... Los Zorn..

Fenzy le interrumpió malhumorada:

- Han vuelto sí...

Y Tämpo dijo:

- Y el Gran Zorn es...

Kiet interrumpió:

- Es Lon...

Entonces le dije yo:

- Queréis saber algo nuevo... Lon ha raptado a Cloe y está invadiendo la Tierra...

Entonces Lalith, quién estaba bastante dolida ya que sin darse cuenta, Lalith nos ha cogido cariño a todos nosotros, sobretodo a Cloe porque se veía reflejada en ella y supongo que en mí veía a Tämpo, dijo con un grito ahogado:

- ¡Que!

Entonces Tämpo le cogió la mano y dijo:

- ¿Como un chico de 14 años puede oscurecerse hasta el punto de que se convierta en el gran Zorn?

Entonces yo empecé a decir lo que sabía:

- Cloe y yo tuvimos problemas porque siempre que íbamos a quedar pasaba algo entonces un día quedó con Lon por mi culpa entonces Lon se empezó a enamorar de Cloe y Cloe empezó a sentir algo por Lon. Cuando yo me fui Lon debió pensar tenía el camino libre hacía Cloe entonces por lo visto Cloe me dijo que me veía por todos lados y que no supo lo que tenía hasta que lo perdió. Y entonces al parecer su mayor temor era elegir entre Lon y yo. Y cuando se enteró de lo que realmente sentía por mí intentó por todos los medios que me enterará pero yo pensaba que jugaba conmigo pensaba que quería a Lon pero no... Me quería a mí... Y por lo que sé Lon le dijo a Cloe que la quería y ella le dijo que no le correspondía al parecer no sé como se enteró de que me quería y me culpó a mí. Y lo resto ya lo sabéis... Supongo...

Al acabar la historia Lalith dijo:

- Cuando encerró a los chicos tenía un papel en la mano y lo miraba furioso... ¿Que había en ese papel que le hacía estar tan furioso?

Entonces Kënto dijo con un aire de culpabilidad:

- Creo que yo lo sé... Antes del combate humanos contra Kiwuns, Cloe quería verte al parecer tenía algo para tí, y me lo dio para que te lo diera, creo que un dibujo de los dos y lo tiré y entonces supongo que Lon la siguió encontró el dibujo y se volvió loco de ira...

Eso me enfadó y entonces le dije con una voz furiosa:

- ¡¿Porque lo hiciste?!

Y Kënto contestó cada vez más culpable:

- Lo hice por todos, la Tierra, el multiverso... Porque si dejaba que tú y Cloe os dejaráis llevar por las emociones perderíamos y ganaría Sidmodius y si perdíamos lo perderíamos todo y lo mandaríamos todo al garete...

Yo estaba muy furioso e iba a decirle algo de muy mala manera entonces Tämpo le defendió:

- Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo... De otra manera pero lo comprendo porque solo pensabas en salvar vidas, solo pensabas en lo mejor para todos...

Yo me empecé a calmar y supe que la culpa era de todos, no solo mía, no solo de Kënto ni de Cloe... Es culpa de todos, todo lo que ha pasado ha hecho que Lon se oscureciera...

Entonces me dejé caer en el suelo y sentí la suave mano de Lalith posarse dulcemente en mi hombro y me dijo:

- Zak... Vete a casa... Descansa y continuaremos la misión mañana...

Yo me levanté bruscamente todos se asustaron porque no se lo esperaron y dije:

- Kiet, Fenzy iros yo me quedo... Sin Cloe no pienso volver a la Tierra... Hasta que Cloe no esté aquí conmigo, a salvo, a mi lado no volveré...

Intentaron disuadirme pero Kënto levantó la mano y negó con la cabeza porque comprendió que a mí nada me haría canviar de parecer, esa era mi decisión y no la iba canviar por nada del mundo.

* * *

**Nadie pov:**

_En la Tierra:_

Kiet y Fenzy se dirigían a casa de Cloe, porque tenían que contárselo, eran los únicos en la calle, al llegar allí tocaron al timbre y aparecieron los padres de Cloe bastante asustados porque el ejercito Zorn seguía allí. Nos hicieron entrar y dijo la madre de Cloe con voz nerviosa y en sus ojos se notaba el pánico:

- ¿Donde está Cloe? Sabemos que ha quedado con Zak pero hace horas que debía haber vuelto... Es más lo de la invasión seguro que está relacionado... ¿Que pasa?

Entonces Fenzy contestó apenada:

- Veréis como ya sabréis ha quedado con Zak y estaban en el cine y Lon el chico nuevo que sea convertido en el gran Zorn...

Los miraron con una mirada interrogante y Fenzy dijo:

- Es una larga historia que os la contaremos a su debido tiempo... Pero veréis Cloe... ha sido... raptada...

El padre de Cloe se levantó de golpe estaba asustado y a la vez nervioso y dijo:

- ¿Por que no la protegió? Si tanto la quería porque no la ha protegido...

Y se fue corriendo furioso hacía la casa de Zak tocó a la puerta y cuando le abrieron dijo furioso pero a la vez al borde de las lágrimas:

- Donde está vuestro hijo tengo que hablar con él...

A lo que el padre de Zak contestó bastante sorprendido:

- ¿Por que?

Entonces contestó el padre de Cloe:

- Porque si Zak quiere tanto a mí pequeña la hubiera protegido...

La madre de Zak dijo:

- Espera...¿De que hablas? ¿Que le ha pasado a Zak? ¿Que le ha pasado a Cloe?

Entonces aparecieron Kiet, Fenzy y la madre de Cloe y Kiet dijo:

- No nos habéis dejado acabar... Veréis... Cloe ha sido raptada por el gran Zorn y Zak ha dicho que no piensa volver hasta que Cloe esté a salvo junto a él...

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Aquí acaba el primer capítulo de esta historia espero que os haya gustado y si os ha gustado dejad un review...**

**Actualizaré pronto hoy o tal vez mañana... Ya nos leeremos**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí tenéis segundo capítulo ...  
Bueno ya saben nada me pertenece a mí, excepto la trama ... :(**

**Espero que os guste :))  
**

* * *

**Cloe pov:**

La compuerta de la fortaleza se cierra ante mi mirada y lo único que se ocurre hacer es gritar, patalear y llorar como una chica asustada que eso es lo que soy en este momento. Entonces el brazo robotico me dejo caer en el suelo de mala manera y sentí dolor muy fuerte por todo mi cuerpo y cayó una jaula encima de mí. Y me acerqué a la jaula y cogí fuertemente los barrotes.

Entonces Lon bajo de su robot y se me acercó y me acarició la mejilla sonriéndome siniestramente yo me tense ante el contacto y le di un manotazo en la mano y le dije:

- Aléjate de mí, monstruo...

El me contestó:

- Amada mía ¿Por que me tratas así? Llevo millones de años anhelando tocar tu suave piel, hablarte, ser tu primer beso, es más estoy pensado en que nos casemos, llevo millones de años amandote y he conquistado millones de dimensiones solo para que tú seas mi reina... Así que... ¿Cloe quieres ser mi reina?

Yo me lo quedé mirando furiosa y le dije mientras me daba la vuelta:

- No sería tu estúpida reina ni en un trillón de años y aunque fueras el único hombre del multiverso y por cierto no soy tu amada y nunca lo seré... ¿¡Te queda claro!?

Eso lo enfureció me cogió la cara por las mejillas y me obligó a mirarlo y me dijo:

- Mirame a los ojos y dime que no sientes nada por mí...

Yo le mire a los ojos rojos que solo había restos de odio que anteriormente eran un color verde mezclado con azul y en su mirada había humanidad y ahora no había ni rastro y le dije:

- Lo sentí, pero escuché a mi corazón en el combate contra Lesai y vi que a quién realmente AMO es a Zak... He dicho amo y no he dicho me gusta lo entiendes lo que quiere decir que lo que siento no es pasajero...

El me apretó las mejillas con fuerza y sin poder evitarlo empecé a llorar y dijo:

- Estúpida... Zak es un estúpido desastre que no te merece tanto como yo...

Intenté alejarme pero me tenía cogida con fuerza y le dije:

- Crees que no me merece pero él es un millón de veces mejor que tú... Porque a pesar de que me intentaste alejar de su lado él te intentó salvar y te siguió considerando un amigo y yo ya casi ni te consideraba un ser humano, quiso dar su vida por nosotros e intentó luchar por liberarme contra el brazo de un robot mucho más fuerte que él. Y antepuso el multiverso, la Tierra a lo que siente por mí... Así que en todo caso no lo merezco yo pero lo que sí sé es que tú no me mereces...

Él me sonrió y me dijo:

- Te lo preguntaré una sola vez más... ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Yo mire hacía otro lado y le dije:

- ¡NO!

Entonces empezó a reír y dijo:

- Bueno piénsalo detenidamente porque si dices sí tendrás lo que tu desees y sí dices no... La Tierra sera destruida y morirán millones de personas excepto, Fenzy, Kiet, tus padres y Zak... Luego mataré a Kiet, después a Fenzy, después a tus padres y por último a Zak a quién lo torturaré y por encima te obligare a mirarlo y dime quieres eso para alguien a quién supuestamente amas con locura...

Yo bajé la mirada estaba cada vez más asustada y empecé a llorar y levanté la mirada y asentí. Él me soltó y dijo:

- Maravilloso... Porque no vamos a una dimensión a celebrar una fiesta de compromiso... ¿Quieres elegir la dimensión?

Yo asentí y le sonreí falsamente y le dije:

- La dimensión Urlock

El me sonrió de una manera que dieron escalofríos se subió al robot y se dirigió a la sala de mando y yo sonreí la dimensión Urlock allí soy famosa por salvarles junto a Zak y los demás allí me acercaría a alguien que seguramente me reconocería y le daría un mensaje para Tämpo y bien pensado seguro que Zak vendrá allí corriendo y si usó la excusa de que voy escribirle los votos de la boda y le puedo escribir una carta y así hacer que me dejen de buscar.

* * *

_En la dimensión Urlock:_

Miré a mi alrededor y vi desolación mirará donde mirará y me acerqué a un niño Urlock era el hijo del líder de los Urlocks que me había reconocido y le dije:

- Hola... Seguramente me recordarás soy una de los humanos rebeldes que derrotó al Mariscal...

Él asintió y yo le dije:

- Escucha cuando nos vayamos ves a ver a tu padre y dile que vaya a la dimensión de los Luls y dile que le diga a Tämpo, mi maestro que vengan a la dimensión Urlock y que vengan con él los humanos que Cloe ha estado aquí... ¿Vale?

Él volvió a asentir claramente asustado y yo le acaricie la mejilla dulcemente y le dije:

- Tranquilo... Todo saldrá bien...

Entonces Lon me cogió violentamente por el brazo y me dijo claramente furioso:

- ¿Que hacías? ¿Le enviabas un mensaje a Zak?

Yo le sonreí con una dulzura fingida y le dije soltando tantas mentiras que me sorprendí de lo buena actriz que era :

- Lon cariño... He comprendido que tienes razón Zak no me merece, si no me hubiera protegido más y hubiera muerto en el intento de salvarme de que me llevarán a la felicidad eterna y al ver lo que has hecho por mí he visto que realmente me amas así que quiero casarme contigo realmente sin mentiras ni artimañas... Lo que pasa es que ese niño me ha preguntado si era la que me había enfrentado al Mariscal y le dije que me confundía...

Lon me sonrió feliz y comprendí que se lo había tragado completamente y le dije:

- Es más tienes papel y algo para escribir es que quiero escribir mis votos para la boda no quiero que nadie nos diga lo que sentir será total y absolutamente sincero, todo sentimientos...

Él ensanchó su sonrisa y me dio una pluma un pergamino.

Nos sentamos en una mesa y yo empecé a escribir carta para mis amigos y Zak. Los Urlocks nos dieron manjares y regalos y yo estaba tan enfrascada en mi carta que no le prestaba atención a nada y a Lon no le importó ya que pensaba que estaba escribiendo mis votos y que sin darme cuenta empecé sonreír y a suspirar como una enamorada y eso ayudó ya que él pensaba que recordaba momentos y aventuras junto a él. Pero al acabar la carta, la cogí y fui a buscar al pequeño y vi que todos me miraban furiosos por haber rechazado sus regalos que tanto les había costado hacer y me sentí culpable y ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de sus esfuerzos entonces los soldados Zorn me cogieron por los brazos bruscamente y se cayó la carta y vi como un ciudadano la cogía y la guardaba y yo bajé la mirada. Pero el lado positivo es que sabrán la situación más o menos gracias al pequeño que se ha ofrecido a ayudarme. Sin embargo me hubiera gustado que recibieran la carta.

Los soldados me dejaron en una habitación bastante lujosa pero sin ventanas las paredes eran de un material más duro que el titanio y cerraron la puerta con llave. Entonces en la puerta había una ventanilla por donde se asomó Lon con el casco del gran Zorn puesto supongo que para que los soldados le teman más y me dijo:

- Lo siento... Querida mis comandantes no confían en ti y me han dicho que encarcele pero me sabía mal así que les he dicho que al menos tengas una habitación digna de una futura reina...

Yo me dí la vuelta y dije:

- No importa... Gracias...

Él se iba a ir y dijo:

- Por cierto preciosa... Tengo discos de tu grupo favorito... Buenas noches... Que sueñes conmigo...

Y me lanzó un beso que dio arcadas pero le sonreí y me tumbe en la cama era muy incómoda pero era mejor que esa dichosa jaula. Ahora que estoy sola no puedo evitar pensar en Zak lo mal que lo debe estar, culpándose por algo que no es su culpa y entonces me viene a la cabeza el beso de esta tarde y me salen las lágrimas solas y al final caigo en brazos de Morfeo, y sueño con la única persona que quiero y siempre querré.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

**¡Acabé el capítulo! Espero que os haya gustado... En fin actualizaré muy pronto (supongo) es que no me gusta hacer esperar a la gente ¿vale? así que no penséis que estoy obsesionada y no tengo otra cosa que hacer que estar en **

** Bueno nos leemos luego...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nada me pertenece salvo la trama... (Como ya sabéis)**

**En fin aquí tenéis el tercer cap. de esta tercera temporada inventada por mi imaginación y espero que os guste...**

* * *

**Zak pov:**

Abro mis ojos y siento un terrible dolor de cabeza supongo que es por dormir en el suelo de la dimensión Luls y entonces todos los recuerdos de ayer me vienen a la cabeza y me golpean con mucha fuerza, lo cual provoca que un oleada de tristeza me invada y me duela más la cabeza y sienta unas ganas terribles llorar y gritar y de arrancarle la cabeza al idiota de Lon por alejarla de mi lado, por llevársela a ella que tiene mi corazón... Pero entonces veo que Kiet y Fenzy bajan del portal y entonces sacudí mi cabeza e intenté aparentar estar mejor que ayer.

Aunque nada más verlos de cerca veo que ellos no están mejor que yo. Fenzy tiene los ojos rojos y llenos de ojeras supongo que por llorar toda la noche, ya que aunque no lo demuestra quiere a Cloe como una hermana en la cual puede confiar y Kiet tiene una cara llena de preocupación y ojeras. Entonces recuerdo que Cloe lo describía como su M.A.F.V. (Mejor amigo friki de los video juegos) y eso nos hacía sonreír a todos y bien si lo pensamos si falta alguien el grupo se rompe porque todos juntos somos como un corazón y si se llevan una parte deja de funcionar, ya que todos somos amigos desde los ocho años y nos queremos mucho, nos ayudamos, nos protegemos mutuamente; pero si falta alguien nuestro escudo queda indefenso por un lado lo que provoca derrumbamientos sobretodo por mi parte ya que somos novios y nos queremos con locura tal vez solo nos hemos dicho un te quiero pero nuestras acciones y nuestras miradas lo dicen todo y en el lado de Fenzy también ya que son íntimas a pesar de que Fenzy niega que Cloe es su íntima amiga ya que según ella son demasiadas diferentes pero por eso Fenzy la quiere tanto como amiga; es más cuando íbamos a morir en el combate contra Sidmodius Cloe le dio la mano dándole ánimos y ayudandola a levantarse, y Kiet bueno Kiet la aprecia y la quiere mucho y son muy amigos pero no están tan unidos... A Fenzy y mí nos pasa lo mismo, nos apreciamos y nos protegemos pero no estamos tan sumamente unidos...

Cuando ya estamos todos reunidos y sentados en círculo para pensar una estratagema para salvar a Cloe y vencer a Lon, el portal se abrió y nos pusimos en guardia esperando que fuera un soldado Zorn en nombre de Lon pero era el líder de los Urlocks, venía claramente cansado y cuando llegó ante nosotros cayó desfallecido y me acerqué a él y le puse la mano en hombro y dijo:

- Tengo un mensaje que me ha dado mi hijo para vosotros...

Hizo una pausa para recuperar aliento en ese tiempo Fenzy rodó de ojos esperando un tontería y dijo:

- El mensaje que me ha dado mi hijo... Se lo ha dado una guerrera humana una tal Cloe dice que vayáis a la dimensión Urlock para ver si hay alguna pista sobre donde irán ella y los Zorn... Según mi hijo estaba muy asustada...

Perdí el control y empecé a zarandearle sin mucho cuidado y dije impaciente:

- ¿Como es que están allí los Zorn? ¿Cloe que hacía allí? ¿Que pasa? ¡Explica! ¡Explica!

Entonces Tämpo me dijo:

- Zak calmate le estás haciendo daño...

Yo le sonreí a modo de disculpa y puse mi mano en mi nuca y le dije:

- Lo siento...

Él sonrió y dijo:

- No importa... Veréis el gran Zorn nos ha dicho que necesitaba una fiesta por todo lo alto anunciando su compromiso oficial con esa guerrera y ella parecía feliz es más no paraba de sonreír mientras escribía algo debían ser los votos para boda...

Entonces yo dije con valor, fuerza y firmeza que hasta a mí me sorprendió las firmeza y el valor que había tras mis palabras:

- Vamos a la dimensión Urlock a investigar...

Todos asentimos y nos fuimos hacía el portal que nos llevaría a la dimensión Urlock donde Cloe había estado celebrando su fiesta de compromiso contra su voluntad.

* * *

_En la dimensión Urlock:_

Al llegar empezamos a preguntar como locos por Cloe y todos nos decían lo mismo que era una desagradecida que se paso todo el rato escribiendo algo y según Lon eran los votos de la boda, aunque yo supongo que era otra cosa, y que no agradeció ni los regalos, ni la comida que les había costado sudor y lágrimas; esfuerzo y dinero para conseguirlo en tan poco tiempo. Nos disculpamos por ello y le dijimos que no era su intención ya que no queríamos que alguien como Cloe se creará enemigos solo porque Lon la tenga retenida.

Entonce vi a un hombre paseando junto a su esposa y a sus hijos y me acerqué a ellos y al verme le dijo a su familia que entrará en la casa entonces supe que él había comprendido que era un humano como Cloe. Y le dije con voz serena:

- Has visto a la chica del compromiso sola en algún momento... (Él asintió) Dime lo que sepas...

Entonces él negó con la cabeza y dijo:

- Para que te vayas a decir lo que pensamos de ella, para que le digas lo que hemos visto que hacía y le diga a su futuro marido para que nos extermine...¡No gracias! ¡Tengo que proteger mi familia!

Lo de futuro marido me enfureció y mucho y me acerqué peligrosamente con paso seguro y firme y dije enfadado pero sin perder los estribos:

- He visto que tienes esposa... La quieres con locura y ella te quiere a ti ¿no?

Él asintió y yo que ya no era consciente de mis actos lo cogí fuertemente por los hombros y lo bajé a mi altura ya que los Urlocks adultos son más altos que nosotros y le dije gritando al borde del llanto:

- ¡Imaginate que un día viene un cretino que ha tenido una obsesión con ella durante millones de años y la secuestra, la aleja de ti y si la quieres tanto supongo que sentirás que te han robado el corazón y después va y la obliga a casarse con él! ¡Dime! ¡No harías lo posible por intentar salvarla y recuperarla por tenerla otra vez entre tus brazos! ¡Dime!

Entonces Kënto me cogió por los hombros quién supongo que había visto parte le conversación al igual que todos los demás iban llegando al escuchar el sonido de mis gritos y me separó a la fuerza del pobre Urlock al cuál yo estaba a punto de matar de miedo.

Cuando recuperé la cordura que había perdido en ese instante y al darme cuenta de lo que había hecho empecé a disculparme entonces el Urlock me dijo muy asustado:

- No importa... Tranquilo... No pasa nada... Supongo que es lo que pasa si estás enamorado... Se le cayó una carta y en el reverso del sobre pone Zak...

Entonces me tendió la carta y yo se la arrebate y vi mi nombre en la carta escrito por la letra de Cloe me sentía mejor sabiendo que me había escrito una carta entonces me gire a mis compañeros, a Tämpo y Lalith que me observaban sorprendidos por ese cambio en mí y yo les dije sereno y sonriendo débilmente:

- Vamos...Volvemos a la dimensión de los Luls...

Todos asintieron y fueron hacía el portal yo me despedí del Urlock al que casi mato del susto, me disculpe un par de veces más y me fui hacía el portal y nos fuimos hacía la dimensión de los Luls.

* * *

_En la dimensión Luls:_

Al llegar nos sentamos todos en círculo y me quedé mirando fijamente la carta con la cual Cloe se había jugado la vida para que yo la recibiera, entonces Kiet me sacó de mis pensamientos a la fuerza diciéndome:

- Zak... Lee la carta...

Yo abrí la carta y sentí que violaba su intimidad aunque era la mayor tontería del mundo ya que la había escrito para mí. Al abrirla vi que la había escrito con mucho cuidado procurando que su caligrafía fuera arte y lo consiguió y cuando conseguí el valor necesario empecé a leer en voz alta y mi voz sonaba serena y firme aunque por dentro era un manojo de nervios:

- _Querido Zak: _

_Si estás leyendo esta carta supongo que es porque el hijo del líder los Urlocks se la ha dado a su padre y él te la dado a ti cuando os ha ido a dar mi mensaje..._

_Haber que puedo decirte salvo que estoy demasiado asustada para imaginarlo... Temo por ti, por mí, por nuestros amigos, por nuestras familias... Por todo... No quiero que os pase nada ya que sois lo que más me importa en todo el multiverso...  
_

_Bueno voy a ir al grano supongo que te habrás enterado de la boda y... Quiero que sepas necesito que sepas que le he dicho que sí porque sino destruiría la Tierra y mataría a todos menos a Kiet, Fenzy, mis padres y a ti y os mataría en ese orden y sus torturas irían subiendo de nivel hasta tan punto que cuando al final moriría yo de dolor y entonces tu me verías sufrir y tú morírias y esa sería la manera de torturarnos a los dos... Y me obligaría a ver como mata a cada uno de vosotros y yo no podría soportarlo... Es más no voy a permitir que millones de personas mueran porque un imbécil como Lon se ha obsesionado conmigo..._

_Y si no lográis salvarme tienes que saber esto, tengo que decirtelo bueno escribirtelo... _

_Zak primero de todo... Te quiero, te quiero con locura aunque eso ya lo sabes... También que sepas que ese beso en el cine ese el mejor primer beso que una chica podía desear... _

_También necesito que sepas que cada vez que Lon me bese para no sentir tanto asco imaginaré que son tus labios acariciando los míos, que quién colocará su mano en mi cadera o en mi nuca pidiendo que profundice el beso imaginaré que eres tú... Y espero que en lugar de sentir el sabor los labios de Lon los cuales no quiero probar haré el mayor esfuerzo del mundo e intentaré sentir el sabor de los tuyos que aunque solo los haya probado una maldita vez y mataría por volver a probarlos; no podré olvidar el sabor de tus labios ni en un millón de años y espero que tú tampoco el de los míos... _

_Solo fue un beso, solo fue un instante, pero fue el mejor instante de mi vida y espero que de la tuya también..._

_Si me buscáis, no se donde nos dirigimos pero intentaré que la boda sea la dimensión de los Belzard le diré a Lon que es porque quiero ver caras conocidas ya que ya hemos estado allí... Así que id lo más pronto para allá aunque no creo que me deje elegir el lugar porque acabará sospechando que tramo algo... Pero si en tres meses no me encuentráis olvidarme, aunque sé que no lo haréis ya que sois muy tercos y además Zak confío ciegamente en ti y en tus acciones como Hakuru y también confio en los chicos porque juntos sois un gran equipo incluso sin mí y se que me encontraréis..._

_Te amo con locura_

_PD: Dile a Fenzy y Kiet también los quiero mucho que son los mejores amigos que podía haber pedido y a mis padres también y dile a Tämpo que lo admiró con toda mi alma y a Kënto que sé que tiro mi dibujo y que lo perdono que deje de sentirse culpable que sé que la culpa lo reconcome por dentro, lo veo cada vez que me mira y que también lo admiro por tener el valor de querer enmendar sus errores y enfrentarse a las consecuencias y a Lalith dile que la quiero muchísimo también y que siento y sentiré hacía ella una gran admiración, un gran respeto y un vínculo muy profundo (no tanto como el que siento contigo o Fenzy) y dale un abrazo a Lula de mí parte... Y dale las gracias a tus padres por haber creado a lo mejor que me ha pasado en toda la vida... A ti..._

_ Cloe_

Cuando acabé de leer la carta yo ya estaba llorando y miré a todos uno por uno y vi que todos estaban llorando hasta Kënto entonces Fenzy dijo evitando sollozar para calmar el ambiente pero como ella estaba muy deprimida no funcionó:

- Tíos... Que cursilada... Algo así de cursi solo lo podía haber escrito Cloe... Y por lo visto nos ha tocado la fibra sensible...

Después de un rato de silencio, yo guarde la carta y dije con mucha determinación:

-Tenemos que pensar un plan para liberar a Cloe y derrotar a Lon...

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Aquí acaba el tercer capítulo...Bueno espero que os haya gustado y actualizaré supongo que hoy por la tarde o mañana...  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nada me pertenece salvo la trama... (Como ya sabéis)**

**En fin aquí tenéis el cuarto cap. de esta tercera temporada inventada por mi imaginación y espero que os guste...**

* * *

**Cloe pov:**

Empecé a despertar y escuché un sonido a lo lejos y abrí mis ojos lentamente con miedo temiendo que lo de ser secuestrada por Lon, la boda, la invasión... sea real y no sea una pesadilla y vi una figura borrosa, me frote mis ojos y cuando conseguí ver nítidamente di un salto hacía atrás. ¡No había sido un sueño! En mi vida había estado asustada me entraron ganas de llorar y escapar pero me quedé paralizada observándole, él se acercó a mí y me colocó un mechón del pelo detrás de mi oreja. Entonces me dijo sonriéndome con una sonrisa siniestramente dulce que hizo mi corazón entrara en pánico extremo:

- Preciosa... ¿Te encuentras bien? Es que has dormido durante un par de días y no te has despertado en ningún momento...

Yo asentí repetidamente y trague saliva y él me dijo:

- Seguro que te encuentras bien... ¿Sabes que puedes confiar en mí?

Yo continué asintiendo sin parar; entonces Lon se levantó y juntó su frente con la mía y yo me separé de golpe porque odio que el nuevo Lon y el antiguo también que se me acerque e invada mi espacio vital solo he permitido a alguien que invada ese espacio hasta el punto de sentir su respiración contra la mía y no había sido a Lon. Estar aquí atrapada junto a los Zorn me hace sentir indefensa y él me dijo con voz serena:

- Porque eres tan reacia ante mi contacto físico... No te haré nada...

Yo le dije aún algo aturdida:

- ¿Que hacías? Me has asustado...

Él me contestó:

- Tranquila... Solo comprobaba si tienes fiebre... Y al parecer tienes bastante... Tendremos que aplazar la boda un mes o más hasta que estés perfectamente...

Yo negué con la cabeza y dije con voz entrecortada:

- Aplazala solo dos semanas no puedo esperar más...

Él me miró con un aire de sospecha y yo me acerqué a él e hice algo de lo cual me arrepentiré toda la vida. Le di un beso en su mejilla. Y él me miró y me sonrió y se empezó a inclinar y yo ví que me iba a besar y yo entré en pánico una vez más y me separé de golpe y él me miró y me dijo con cierta intriga:

-Sí me quieres... Porque no quieres besarme...

Y yo le dije con nerviosismo:

- Es que... Yo... Quiero guardar mi primer beso para el puedes besar a la novia...

Entonces sonrió y dijo:

- Eres increíble... Siempre tan pura e inocente... Haré los preparativos y nos casaremos aquí en la fortaleza Zorn en el campo de sendokai... Será simbólico porque nos conocimos gracias al sendokai...

Me abrazó y yo me separé y empecé a negar:

- No... Quiero casarme en la dimensión Belzard...

Entonces él me preguntó:

- ¿Por que quieres casarte allí?

Y yo me puse nerviosa y le dije:

- Es que... Es que quiero... Ver caras conocidas...

Entonces Lon me dio una mirada sospechosa y se empezó a alejar hacía la puerta, se puso el casco, abrió la puerta y salió. Yo me levanté de la cama y corrí hacía la puerta y puse la mano en el pomo y cuando iba a probar a abrir la puerta, escuché el sonido del pestillo, cerrándola con llave.

Sin darme cuenta me dejé caer al suelo arrastrando parte de mi espalda y mi brazo contra la pared y cuando ya estaba sentada en el suelo aún seguía mí mano en el pomo rodeándolo y empecé llorar desesperadamente y a sollozar y en lo único que podía pensar era que si Zak estuviera aquí junto a mí, me abrazaría y me diría que lograríamos salir de esta, que nunca se rendiría y nunca me dejaría de buscar y que yo siguiera adelante con mi plan y debía convencer a Lon de dos cosas... Que quiero a Lon y no quiero a Zak y que esa boda tiene que ser en la dimensión Belzard solo por ver caras conocidas, para poder derrotarlo y volver junto a Zak.

* * *

Han pasado tres días desde que enferme, Lon viene a verme a menudo y según él ya no estoy tan mal y le he conseguido convencer de que me deje salir a pasear por la fortaleza Zorn para intentar averiguar donde estoy pero solo me deja ir si estoy junto a él o un ministro o algún comandante. Así que me es muy complicado investigar y de momento no he averiguado nada...

Convencer a Lon de que le quiero a él me cuesta porque cada vez que se me acerca o me toca entro en pánico, estoy asustada todo el tiempo solo me calmo al dormir porque en mis sueños estoy con Zak y él me protege y no tengo nada que temer y estoy en la Tierra o en la dimensión Luls así que estoy a salvo.

Por suerte cada vez me tenso menos ya que mi auto control es mayor a menudo que pasa el tiempo así que al parecer he hecho creer a Lon que no siento odio hacía él y parece que se ha creído que lo que siento hacía él es amor que tenía oculto desde el primer instante que lo vi y que lo que sentía hacía Zak creía que era amor porque me trataba bien pero que en realidad hacía él siento odio. Así que esa parte del plan va bien para variar.

Pero hay otro problema no hay manera de convencerlo de hacer la estúpida boda en la dimensión Belzard porque en el fondo sospecha que tramo algo.

* * *

_En la dimensión de los Luls:_

**Zak pov:**

Han pasado cinco días desde que Cloe ha sido raptada por Lon, cinco días sintiéndome totalmente vacío, cinco días sin ir a la Tierra, cinco dichosos días sin ningún estúpido plan para salvarla.

Por lo que me han dicho Kiet y Fenzy; mis padres y los padres de Cloe se pasan el día esperando en el pie de colina a que volvamos, a veces también van la madre de Fenzy y la abuela de Kiet, pero no siempre porque ellas dos se turnan para cuidar a Onna y para llevarles comida porque la preocupación siquiera les deja comer, van por la mañana con Fenzy y Kiet y se quedan allí hasta que vuelven y van a mi casa y mientras los demás duermen uno espera que tal vez entre yo con ella y les diga que todo se ha acabado así que no soy el único hecho polvo...

Todo se ha convertido en una rutina. Me despierto, medito, llegan Fenzy y Kiet nos sentamos a pensar un plan, entrenamos, se van y duermo bueno no duermo solo reflexiono y pienso en lo mal que debe estar Cloe y lo mucho que deseo tenerla entre mis brazos otra vez. Todo es igual, cada día lo mismo y todos nos empezamos a hartar.

Hoy estamos pensando un plan y entonces nos mire uno a uno y una idea surcó mi mente y dije con entusiasmo:

- ¡Tengo un plan!

Todos me miraron deseosos de saber mi plan pero antes de que la dijera Fenzy dijo interrumpiendome:

- Espero que sea una buena idea y que no sea una chorrada de idea como la que tuvo Kiet hace un par de días de hacernos pasar por el mejor importador de comida del multiverso y que quisiéramos importarles comida gratis a la mejor boda del multiverso...

Kiet se defendió:

- Yo me lo creería...

Fenzy iba a burlarse de él pero entonces dijo Lalith intentando poner paz:

- Parad de discutir... Parecéis críos que tienen 300 años... Esto es muy serio...

Yo iba a decir que los años no se contaban así en la Tierra pero Kënto preguntó impaciente:

- ¿Zak cual es tu plan?

Yo respire profundamente y dije:

- Nos dividiremos en dos grupos... Por un lado estarán Tämpo, Kënto, Lalith y Lula en la dimensión Belzard por sí la boda se hace allí...

Entonces vi un guardia Zorn entre unos arbustos e improvise un plan absurdo así que continué explicando mi nuevo plan totalmente estúpido:

- Bueno olvidad ese plan mejor que vayamos todos a la dimensión Belzard y les tendamos una emboscada... No quiero que nos dividamos es muy peligroso...

Tämpo quién comprendió que nos espiaban dijo:

- Buen plan Zak... Haremos eso...

Entonces Fenzy y Kënto iban a protestar pero se dieron cuenta de nuestras miradas de complicidad entre Tämpo y yo y supieron que sabíamos algo y no dijeron nada.

Después de un rato de silencio nos pusimos a entrenar y al cabo de un rato Fenzy y Kiet se fueron y yo me tumbe a dormir y cuando estaba a punto de quedarme dormido entonces el soldado Zorn salió del matorral y se fue corriendo a explicarle a su superior el plan falso, así que celebrará la boda en la fortaleza Zorn cerca de la dimensión Belzard para burlarse de nosotros porque así que cuando estén casados bajarán allí me lo restregará y desaparecerá para que vea que me ha ganado ... Es tan predecible Lon seguro que hará eso... Pero cuando nos vea a Fenzy, Kiet y a mí en la fortaleza se sentirá humillado... Bueno al menos espero que Lon sea tan predecible como pienso sino puedo decirle adiós a todo mi mundo, todo lo que conozco y quiero.

Mañana les explicaré el verdadero plan a todos después de una inspección del perímetro para ver si hay más soldados Zorn.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Aquí acaba el cuarto capítulo... Espero que os haya resultado entretenido... Mañana actualizo ¿Vale?**

**Ya nos leeremos por ahí... ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Aquí tenéis quinto capítulo de esta tercera temporada creada por mí ...  
Bueno ya sabéis nada me pertenece a mí, excepto la trama ... :(**

**Espero que os guste :))  
**

* * *

**Nadie pov:**

En la sala de mando de la fortaleza Zorn estaba Lon esperando a que llegará su oficial que había enviado a la dimensión de los Luls para espiar a su ex equipo para ver si le traía información sobre sus intenciones, ideas para lograr la imposible misión de derrotarlo...

Entonces la puerta de la sala de mando se abrió y apareció el oficial al cual estaba esperando, al llegar ante él se arrodilló y le dijo:

- Traigo noticias sobre el equipo humano...

Lon sonrió diabólicamente y le dijo:

- Esperas una invitación... ¡Venga dimelas!

Entonces el mercenario sonrió y explico:

- Su prometida quiere celebrar su boda allí porque ellos estarán allí para impedirlo y tendernos una emboscada...

Lon se enfureció y dijo con odio en su voz:

- ¡Ella decía que era para ver caras conocidas! ¡Claro que iba a ver caras conocidas! ¿¡Como se han enterado que ella quería la boda en esa insignificante dimensión?!

A lo que le contestó su oficial:

- En la dimensión Urlock escribió una carta con su plan para que usted fuera derrotado...

Entonces Lon preguntó:

- ¿Que decía esa carta?

Y le contestó explicando la carta a su manera bastante asustado:

- Sus amenazas hacía ella, lo asustada que estaba que les quería a todos mucho y... que su amor por el líder rubio perdurará y que su odio hacía usted siempre estará en su corazón...

Eso le hizo estar aún más enfurecido y pegó un golpe muy fuerte a la mesa de mando haciendo que toda la fortaleza diera un bote y gritó con rabia en la voz:

- ¡Esa vibora traidora es más lista de lo que recordaba! ¡Siempre me ha hecho lo mismo! ¡Hace ver que le importo, que me quiere, que siente algo por mí, que no estoy solo! ¡Es lo peor del multiverso! ¡Pero como siempre quiere a ese desastre andante de Zak! ¡ Pero yo soy mejor le puedo ofrecer ser mi esposa, poder, millones de dimensiones esclavizadas a sus pies, inmortalidad...Y él que le puede ofrecer a parte de un asco de amor incondicional, protección, seguridad de que siempre la protegerá y confianza ciega! Tal vez él parece mejor pero eso se acaba y lo que yo le ofrezco es eterno...

Después de un rato silencio absoluto dijo Lon un poco más calmado:

- Puedes retirarte...

Cuando se retiró se quedo un rato callado entonces uno de sus comandantes se acercó a él y le dijo:

- ¿Gran Zorn tiene algún plan?

Lon sonrió con una sonrisa maligna:

- Acaso lo dudaba comandante...

Entonces le preguntó con curiosidad:

- ¿Se puede saber?

Y Lon le contestó sonriendo con un brillo de maldad en sus ojos:

- Claro... Verás... Le diremos a esa traidora que celebraremos la boda en esa dimensión y desplegaremos allí 3/4 de nuestras tropas para que los maten pero sin estar carbonizados... y cuando Cloe se reúna contigo para que la lleves hacía el altar yo os estaré esperando en el campo de sendokai donde se celebrará la boda y también habrá un holograma donde se verá la lucha y dejala inconsciente llevala al campo de sendokai y cuando la boda se inicié iniciará la matanza y cuando se acabé veremos todos los cadáveres en este orden: Lula, Kënto, Tämpo, Lalith, Kiet, Fenzy y Zak y después lo haremos explotar antes sus ojos. Y en la luna de miel la llevaré hacía la Tierra y la haré explotar ante sus ojos... Se quedará traumatizada y lamentará haberme traicionado dos veces... Y lamentará aún más no haber podido salvar al idiota de Zak...

Y empezó a reír siniestramente y a su risa se unió el comandante y cuando las risas cesaron dijo:

- Quédate al mando... Le iré a decir a mi querida amada que la boda será en la dimensión Belzard...

El comandante asintió y Lon abandonó la sala.

* * *

_En la fortaleza Zorn (Habitación de Cloe):_

Cloe estaba tumbada en la incomoda cama pensando que nunca vería a las personas que siempre quiso y que nunca volvería a casa y que nunca volvería sonreír porque se lo habían quitado todo menos el miedo, sus recuerdos, el dolor de sentirse impotente, las pesadillas...

Entonces Lon entró con una sonrisa dulce fingida aunque su mirada tenía odio un odio muy profundo hacía Cloe por no corresponder sus sentimientos. Se acercó a la cama de Cloe y la tomó las manos con fuerza cosa que asustó a Cloe y le dijo con voz profunda:

- Cloe querida después de reflexionar durante casi una semana he decidido que la boda será donde tú pidas... Ya que solo estando contigo estoy feliz eso sí elegiré el lugar para la noche de bodas... Será memorable...

Cloe dejo de escuchar a partir de "haremos la boda la boda donde tu pidas" y ella tradució eso a "podemos hacer la boda en la dimensión Belzard" y se ilusionó y dijo con una evidente ilusión y emoción en su dulce voz:

- Lon has tomado la decisión correcta... Después de que vayamos a celebrar la boda allí mi vida será perfecta...

Lon le apretó las manos con mucha fuerza dejand le unos pequeños hematomas que le causaron mucho dolor a la pobre Cloe a quien le entraron ganas de llorar pero las reprimió y le dijo a Cloe con cada vez más odio en su voz:

- Sí...Esa boda será impactante y memorable para ti...

Y la abrazó, Cloe toleró su abrazo y pensó feliz que pronto estaría otra vez en casa, a salvo junto a todas la personas que quería, que pronto podría volver a sentir los labios de Zak besándola, su mano tomando la suya, su brazo rodeandola, podría volver jugar al fútbol junto a sus mejores amigos y podría volver a sentir el brutal abrazo de Kiet, los abrazos de sus padres...

Entonces Lon empezó a estrecharla entre sus brazos muy fuertemente y Cloe empezó a toser porque le dolía mucho el pecho al no poder respirar y cuando su cabeza le empezó a dar vueltas se separó de golpe y Lon la miro muy furioso y la empujó tirándola al suelo.

Lon salió de la habitación y Cloe a quién le estaba costando asimilar que pasaba se quedó mirando la puerta y entonces pensó que tal vez Lon había descubierto algo de su plan, o la carta, o que en realidad quería a Zak.

* * *

_En la dimensión Luls:_

**Zak pov:  
**

Después de que hiciéramos la inspección del perímetro y Tämpo volviera de la dimensión Belzard con la noticia que la boda se haría allí, todos se pusieron muy contentos entonces yo dije decidido:

- Es un trampa...

Fenzy me dijo desconfiada:

- ¿Como lo sabes?

Y yo le contesté muy seguro de mi palabra:

- Porque Lon tenía un espía aquí y sabe que iremos allí y que "les íbamos a tender una emboscada"...

Todos asintieron algo decepcionados y yo dije:

- Suerte que tengo un plan desde ayer pero por el espía no lo dije y me inventé ese plan tan absurdo...

Todos me miraron interesados menos Tämpo que ya se lo imaginaba y dije:

- Fenzy, Kiet y yo asaltaremos la fortaleza... Y vosotros vais a tener que entretener a las tropas Zorn que seguramente estarán allí esperando para tendernos una emboscada como modo de contraataque...

Entonces Tämpo miró a su novia y a su hermano en busca de miradas de aprobación que por supuesto recibió y asintió se giró hacía mí y dijo con confianza y determinación:

- Estamos de acuerdo... Cuenta con nosotros Zak...

Yo mire a Kiet que asentía y mire a Fenzy que se lo pensaba y yo la mire suplicante y dijo ella rendida:

- Vale... Buen plan... Esperemos que funcione...

Entonces yo grité levantando mi puño al aire:

- ¡Vamos a salvar a Cloe!

Entonces Kiet nos cogió en sus brazos y nos abrazó y sonreí pero entonces vi que faltaba alguien que estuviera aplastada contra mi cuerpo por el abrazo de Kiet... Cloe... Si el plan no funciona Lon la acabará matando por esto o aún peor la dejará con vida a modo de tortura y yo moriré en el intento y ella lo verá y quedará traumatizada. Y nuestra historia de amor no puede acabar así... Creo que nos merecemos el "Y vivieron felices por siempre" o el "Y vivieron felices y comieron perdices" después de todo este sufrimiento creo yo que nos lo merecemos...

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Acabé el quinto capítulo... Haber si ha quedado bien y os a gustado...**

**Actualizaré mañana... Ya nos leeremos :))**


	6. Chapter 6

**Aquí tenéis sexto capítulo de esta tercera temporada creada por mí ...  
Bueno ya sabéis nada me pertenece a mí, excepto la trama ... :(**

**Por cierto este capítulo se lo dedico a LittleFan quien siempre me esta diciendo que actualice... Espero que te guste y a los demás también ;) :))**

* * *

**Zak pov:**

Llevamos ya una semana en la dimensión Belzard preparando el plan, hemos recolectado todos los dos que hemos encontrado en todas la dimensiones donde tenemos aliados para cuando nos tendan la emboscada Tämpo y los demás estén preparados. Los Belzard están trabajando en tres aerodeslizadores para ir a atacar la fortaleza y presiento que todo saldrá bien y la logré salvar de casarse con ese maníaco pero lo que no sé es si lograremos salir con vida de esa fortaleza tal vez moriremos los dos o tal vez morirá solo uno o tal vez los cuatro pero si tengo que morir quiero morir junto a mis amigos y especialmente junto a Cloe.

Estaba tan sumido en mis pensamientos cuando un do disparado por Fenzy me dio en la cabeza me tiro al suelo y me sacó de ellos a la fuerza y mire a Fenzy furioso y ella se encogió de hombros divertida y empecé a reír bueno todos empezamos a reír, hacía ya dos semanas que no reíamos tan genuinamente ni yo ni Fenzy ni Kiet pero entonces vi la fortaleza Zorn acercarse y la sonrisa se desdibujó de mi rostro y fruncí el ceño me levanté y dije:

-Chicos a los aerodeslizadores... Ahora voy yo...

Kiet y Fenzy asintieron y se dirigieron a los aerodeslizadores, entonces empezaron a bajar muchos soldados del ejercito Zorn diría que más de la mitad lo que quiere decir que no nos esperan en la fortaleza ya que creo que solo han dejado 1/4 allí al parecer piensan que la única amenaza en fortaleza es Cloe eso es bueno, porque eso facilitará la misión al menos por nuestra parte pero por parte de Tämpo, Lalith, Kënto y Lula no, lo que hizo que me preocupará por ellos... Así que yo me acerqué en dirección donde estaban Tämpo y compañía, y les dije con una preocupación notable en mi voz:

- Seguro que podréis con ellos... Son muchos...

Tämpo miró a los demás sonriendo confiados y me miró fijamente y me sonrió de manera maliciosa y supe que tenía un plan:

- Podremos con ellos si usamos... Esto...

Y sacó de su espalda una roca Nero y yo le dije anonadado:

- ¡Es una roca Nero! ¿De donde la has sacado?

Y él me contestó:

- Nos la dieron los Amos del Fuego la última vez que nos vimos justo antes de ir a la Tierra a derrotar a los yakis...

Yo sonreí y dijo las palabras correspondientes que convertían esa roca en las armaduras más poderosas del multiverso. Y cuando les vi con la armadura toda la seguridad vino a mi pero siempre hay una pizca de duda. Yo asentí y me despedí con el signo con él cuál nos despedimos de los ciudadanos de Massara y de Kido en especial y ellos hicieron lo mismo para devolverme el saludo y me dirigí sin ser visto hacía mi aerodeslizador y cuando me subí dije levantando el puño con decisión y emoción:

- ¡Vamos equipo! ¡Rumbo la fortaleza Zorn! ¡A por Cloe!

A lo que mi equipo que está incompleto dijo con tanta determinación y emoción como yo:

- ¡Sí!

* * *

_En la fortaleza Zorn:_

**Cloe pov:**

Ya es el día de la boda, estoy tan asustada pero a la vez emocionada. Tengo miedo de que no vengan o que vengan y los maten pero estoy emocionada porque tal vez por fin logre salir de este horrible lugar donde he estado encerrada dos semanas.

Me dirijo a la salida de la fortaleza para bajar a tierra, a la dimensión Belzard... Voy acompañada del ministro Zorn porque tienen miedo que me escape cosa que no voy a hacer porque estoy demasiado débil para correr por este inmenso laberinto lleno de guardias y cuando llego a la salida me encuentro con el comandante que me llevará al altar y la compuerta esta cerrada. Eso me extraño y cuando mire al comandante con el ceño fruncido en busca de respuestas sentí un golpe en la nuca proporcionandome un dolor de cabeza muy agudo y me empecé a sentir muy mareada, sentía como las piernas me fallaban y caía al suelo frío y duro y después todo se volvió oscuro.

Empiezo a recuperar la consciencia siento que alguien me carga en su hombro sin mucho cuidado, no quiero abrir los ojos tengo miedo de que ahora me maten o que me lleven a un sitio y traigan a todos los que me importan y los maten frente a mis ojos y sin previo aviso las lágrimas salen de mis ojos. De repente me dejan caer en el suelo bruscamente y alguien me coge del brazo y me pone de pie de golpe, era Lon y mire a ambos lados y estábamos en el campo de sendokai donde derrotamos al Mariscal un año atrás. Lon estaba sonriendo maliciosamente y me dijo con voz burlona:

- ¿Sorprendida?

Yo le dije:

- ¿Que hacemos aquí la boda no es la dimensión Belzard? ¿En el suelo? ¿Fuera de la fortaleza?

Y él me contestó bastante enfurecido:

- ¡De verdad creías que no iba a descubrir tu estúpido plan! Eres lista es una lástima que tus amigos y tu novio no lo sean...

Yo me quedé muy sorprendida e intento descubrir como había podido descubrir mi plan... Entonces supe que había enviado un espía a la dimensión Luls y lo había descubierto todo... Todo está perdido... Todos morirán...

Empecé a analizar todo, había 1/4 de los guardias que hay normalmente sentados en las gradas en posición de ataque por sí intento escapar, matarme, no son tantos como habitualmente pero son demasiados para mí y por encima si estoy en modo humana sin poderes, sin un mísero do... Los dos comandantes están uno a mí lado y otro al lado de Lon al parecer quién nos casará es el árbitro de los torneos y el ministro está detrás suyo.

Entonces Lon dijo sonriendo siniestramente:

- ¿Un regalo pre-boda?

Yo me lo quede mirando fijamente y él dijo:

- ¡El holograma!

Apareció un holograma gigante de la dimensión Belzard y vi a Tämpo, Lalith, Kënto y Lula con armaduras nero y a su lado había millones de dos, ellos estaban preparados para luchar contra miles de soldados Zorn y mi mirada buscaba a mis mejores amigos y al chico que quería pero no les encontraba por mucho que buscará y las lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos una vez más pero entonces vi a mis amigos subidos en tres aerodeslizadores dirigirse hacía aquí y caí seguramente que era un plan y ellos vendrían a rescatarme... Por suerte Lon no se dio cuenta ni nadie más de allí solo yo, pero espero que lleguen antes del "yo os declaro marido y mujer" porque sino llegarán demasiado tarde y ya seré de Lon...

Entonces dijo el árbitro:

- Iniciemos la ceremonia...

Lon miró al comandante que estaba a mi lado y me fije que llevaba un intercomunicador y dijo:

- Comenzad la matanza...

Vi que el otro ministro que estaba en tierra asentía y dijo en un grito amargo y profundo:

- ¡ATACAD!

Y yo me quedé mirando fijamente el holograma viendo como empezó un lluvia de energía sen, dos, ataques y muerte...

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

**Aquí acaba el sexto capítulo...Actualizaré mañana seguramente y espero que os haya gustado...**

**Ya nos leeremos :))**


	7. Chapter 7

**Aquí tenéis séptimo capítulo de esta tercera temporada creada por mí ...  
Bueno ya sabéis nada me pertenece a mí, excepto la trama ... :(**

**Espero que os guste! ;) :))**

* * *

**Zak pov:**

Llegamos a la fortaleza todo está vacío al menos la entrada inferior bueno vacía del todo no, hay dos guardias al fondo del pasillo de la entrada. Nos miramos los tres y asentimos al mismo tiempo, íbamos muy sincronizados ya que si queríamos salvar a Cloe teníamos que estarlo sino le fallaríamos.

Entonces Fenzy y Kiet que se emocionaron demasiado gritaron al unísono:

- ¡A LA CARGA!

Yo sonreí divertido y cuando los guardias lo oyeron se pusieron en guardia y entonces fueron placados por mis amigos y entonces empezaron el combate contra mis compañeros, yo empecé a correr en busca de Cloe por los inmensos pasillos de la fortaleza Zorn.

Corrí durante un rato y me di cuenta de que había varias puertas y salas y cuando me cansé, paré unos instantes para recuperar el aliento y vi una puerta apartada de todas las demás y la abrí, era una habitación tenía de todo y era bastante lujosa pero parecía una cárcel o una celda y presentía que eso era.

Al coger aire por la nariz sentí un aroma muy familiar impregnado por todo el aire de la habitación era el olor que desprendía Cloe lo reconocería en cualquier lugar y cualquier momento, era una mezcla de dos olores eran dulces y suaves. El primero era de guindas que era el olor que propagaba su pelo y el segundo era como una fresca brisa marina en pleno verano que era su olor natural, sin perfume ni nada era el olor de su piel, ella había estado aquí...

Me acerqué a la cama cautelosamente, parecía muy incómoda pose una mano en el colchón que era duro como una piedra y miré de cerca la almohada tenía manchas de lágrimas y me fije más y vi una cosa; era como un hilo y al cogerlo lo vi, era un pelo azul, un pelo azul corto, fino y delicado, no cabía duda era de Cloe. Ella se había pasado las dos semanas aquí encerrada sufriendo y llorando, que clase de persona le haría eso a un ser humano y por encima a Cloe, una chica dulce y agradable como ella... La respuesta era obvia un maníaco que se había obsesionado con ella, Lon.

Eso me enfadó y salí de allí corriendo y empecé a correr por la fortaleza en busca de ella y del canalla de Lon. Al rato se me unió Fenzy más tarde llegó Kiet quién estaba bastante cansado ya, porque al ser más fuerte y tener más peso se cansaba más al correr. Continuamos corriendo durante un rato a veces aparecían guardias eran fáciles de derrotar pero el problema es que nos empezábamos a quedar sin dos así que ahora intentábamos evitar a los guardias. Continuamos corriendo y llegamos a un elevador nos subimos y empezamos a subir y espero que nos lleve al campo de sendokai.

* * *

_En el campo de sendokai:_

**Cloe pov:**

Aún sigo aturdida por todo, la boda, el golpe, la matanza, ver a Zak y los chicos dirigirse hacía aquí. Me pregunto tantas cosas... ¿Lograre salir de aquí? ¿Y si llegan llegarán antes del "yo os declaro marido y mujer"? ¿Ganaremos a los Zorn? ¿Morirá alguien que me importe? ¿Salvaremos a Lon o Zak estará tan enfadado que le matará? ¿Si logramos salvarnos otra vez podremos llevar una vida normal o será así para siempre, siempre nuevas amenazas a las cuales derrotar, nunca viviremos en paz?

Todas esas preguntas rondan mi cabeza pero escucho una voz lejana suena en la distancia pero distingo las dos palabras dichas son un "Si quiero", entonces oigo mi nombre. Lo ha dicho una voz horripilante, molesta y aguda esa voz era la del arbitro. Llegó el momento decisivo. Siento la mirada de Lon llena de furia en mí y siento un arma láser colocarse en mi espalda preparada para disparar por sí intento escapar o algo, además siento la mirada de todos los presentes puestas en mí y me empiezo a asustar más.

Miro a cada uno de los guardias en las gradas que me miran fijamente, miro al ministro quién me fulmina con la mirada, al comandante que está al lado de Lon, a el árbitro quién esta hablandome pero no escucho nada de lo me está diciendo, a Lon y al final dirijo mi mirada al holograma.

Veo a Tämpo y Lalith usar el relámpago duo-sen para esquivar los ataques de los Zorn, veo a Kënto y Lula hacer el muro duo-sen deteniendo todos los ataques que le lanzan los Zorn y rebotan en el muro y vuelven en su contra matando a la mayoría de los Zorn y ahora solo quedan una treintena de soldados Zorn y esbozé una pequeña sonrisa pero esa sonrisa se desdibujó al ver lo heridos que estaban... Lula ya no podía volar estaba en el suelo intentando levitar aunque sea unos segundos, Kënto se llevo una de sus manos al brazo contrario creo que estaba roto y apenas podía mantener uno de sus ojos abiertos, Lalith no puede apoyar bien su pie y le sangra el labio y está intentando sujetar a Tämpo quién es el que está peor no podía mantenerse en pie creo que tiene ambos brazos rotos y sus ojos se cierran lentamente y veo que se está a punto de desmayar y unas lágrimas salieron sin querer de mis ojos y entonces escuché al árbitro decir:

- Cloe... Aceptas al Gran Zorn como tu legítimo esposo durante toda la eternidad ya que serás inmortal...

Yo trague saliva tomé aire profundamente, el comandante apretó más su arma contra mi espalda y me disponía a contestar; cuando tres dos aparecieron, tenía su energía sen era de color: verde, rosa y amarilla... ¡Era la energía sen de los chicos!

El do que disparó Kiet le dio al comandante que estaba al lado de Lon en la pierna tirándolo al suelo, el que disparó Fenzy le dio al comandante que estaba tras de mí apuntándome con el arma y le dio en la espalda y dejo caer el arma y el do que disparó Zak le dio a Lon en la cabeza y él también cayó, todos estaban en el suelo bastante aturdidos entonces una voz profunda la cuál pertenecía a Zak dijo:

-¡La respuesta es **NO**!

Entonces me giré hacía atrás y mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos y mis piernas reaccionaron por si solas y corrí hacía él, él empezó a correr hacía mí y cuando nos encontramos nos abrazamos,me apretó con fuerza contra él y mis manos se posaron en su pecho y empecé a llorar y el empezó a acariciarme el pelo para intentar calmarme cuando me calme Zak dejo de abrazarme y me sonrió tomó mi mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos y me giré hacía Fenzy y Kiet, entonces me di cuenta que Fenzy me miraba con lágrimas en sus rosados ojos y Kiet me sonreía aliviado al ver que estaba bien e iba a ir hacía ellos cuando vi que todos los guardias estaban en posición de ataque y me quedé paralizada y miré a los ojos a Zak y los dos sabíamos que si íbamos a morir allí moriríamos juntos...

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

**Aquí acaba este capítulo... Espero que os haya gustado y actualizaré mañana :))**

**Ya nos leemos ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Aquí tenéis octavo capítulo de esta tercera temporada creada por mí ...**

**Sé que dije que actualizaría mañana pero mevino la inspiración y tuve que escribirlo...  
Bueno ya sabéis nada me pertenece a mí, excepto la trama ... :(**

**Espero que os guste! ;) :))**

* * *

**Nadie pov: **

Zak y Cloe cerraron los ojos fuertemente y se apretaron las manos, las cuáles seguían entrelazadas la una a la otra y esperaron la lluvia de disparos láseres cuando Lon levantó la mano y dijo:**  
**

- ¡Alto!

Todos se giraron hacía él y él se acercó con paso dominante hacía Zak y Cloe, Zak dio un paso delante de Cloe protectoramente y ella se ocultó tras él como más de una vez habían hecho y Lon le propuso:

- Zak te propongo algo... Hacemos un combate y quién gane se quedará a la preciosa Cloe...

A lo que Zak le contestó cortante:

- ¡No!

Y Lon le dijo burlándose de él:

- Dices que no porque sabes que perderás, porque eres un ¡COBARDE!

Todos los Zorn presentes estallaron en una risa maligna y Zak gritó:

- ¡No es por eso! ¡Yo no soy un cobarde! ¡Es solo que Cloe no es un premio, es una persona y no permitiré que la trates así!

Y entonces Cloe salió de detrás de la espalda de Zak y se puso entre los dos se puso cara con cara con Zak posó sus manos en sus hombros y le dijo con voz suplicante:

- Zak acepta el reto... Se que ganarás... Confío en ti todos lo hacemos... Deja de ser tan caballeroso y no pienses por una vez en mí y piensa en todos los demás... ¿Vale?

Cloe quitó sus manos de los hombros de Zak y Zak le sonrió y dijo:

- Está bien... ¡Acepto!

Todos empezaron a aplaudir muy emocionados y cuando Zak se giro para ir junto a sus amigos Lon se giro cara a él y le dijo:

- A por cierto será televisado por todo el multiverso... Así todos los de la Tierra verán tu derrota...

Y empezó a reír de manera diabólica y se fue junto a sus comandantes e hicieron desaparecer el holograma ya que necesitaban todo el campo de sendokai.

Cada cuál se fue por su lado y Zak se acercó a sus amigos y dijo:

- No se como ganarle... La última vez casi me ganó si no fuera por Kido, Keenan y Keway...

Fenzy dijo:

- Ya... Tienes razón...

Y Kiet le dijo dándole ánimos:

- Pero no te rindas por una tontería así y lucha hasta el final...

Y Cloe dijo con voz dulce:

- Yo creo que ganarás porque eres el mejor guerrero sendokai del multiverso...

Zak le sonrió tiernamente:

- Gracias Cloe... Lo que me hace ser el mejor es sentir tu apoyo...

Y entonces sus miradas se conectaron y se quedaron mirándose fijamente sin casi pestañear. Zak se perdió en ese inmenso mar que Cloe tiene en los ojos y Cloe se perdió en esos radiantes ojos tan cálidos y brillantes como el mismo Sol que tiene Zak y sin poder evitarlo empezaron sonreírse como unos enamorados y Fenzy empezó a mover su mano delante de sus ojos pero ellos los ignoraban ni apartaban la mirada el uno del otro y Kiet dijo divertido:

- No sé si será mejor que pierda... No creo que pueda aguantar esas miraditas sin vomitar y por encima toda la vida...

Y Fenzy empezó a reír y Zak y Cloe seguían mirándose con miraditas tiernas, sonriendo como bobos enamorados y suspirando vez en cuando; entonces Fenzy dijo de manera cortante:

- ¡Besaos de una vez! Para que de una vez Zak empiece a calentar para el combate...

Ellos salieron de su trance y miraron a Fenzy como si hubiera dicho que ha visto un elfo bailando.

Entonces Cloe los miro a todos uno por uno y pensó en esas semanas sin ellos y lo mucho que los había echado de menos y dijo al borde del llanto:

- Chicos no tenéis idea de como os he echado de menos...

Entonces Kiet los cogió e hicieron un aplastante abrazo de grupo y empezaron a reír todos menos Fenzy quién se limpiaba una lágrima y le dijo Cloe sonriendo de manera divertida:

- Fenzy estás llorando...

Entonces Fenzy se hizo la dura y dijo a la defensiva:

- ¡No! ¡Ni que fueras mi amiga íntima! ¡No te he echado casi nada de menos! ¡Si hubieras visto a estos dos!

Y Cloe negó con la cabeza sonrió y se encogió de hombros como si fuera un caso perdido y la abrazó y Fenzy al principio rechazaba su abrazo pero empezó a llorar y le devolvió el abrazo y Cloe le dijo:

- Yo también te echado mucho de menos...

Cuando se separaron se miraron los cuatro se sonrieron mientras Cloe se secaba unas lágrimas que iban a salir de sus ojos azules y Fenzy se secaba las que tenía por en los ojos y las mejillas. Entonces el árbitro dijo:

- Guerreros al campo...

Entonces Zak suspiró y dijo:

- Bueno me reclaman...

Fenzy le dio un golpe en el hombro y le dijo:

- Buena suerte tío...

Kiet se acercó y dijo con una sonrisa:

- Venga ves y enseñale quién manda a ese idiota...

Cloe se acercó a él y le dijo:

- Tienes que ganar... Y sé que puedes... Confío ciegamente en ti...

Zak la abrazó y le dijo:

- Voy a luchar al máximo tu vida depende ello...

Y Cloe se separó de él y le dijo:

- No solo la mía... La tuya... La de Fenzy, Kiet, Tämpo, Lalith, Kënto, Lula... Todos los habitantes del multiverso...

Zak intentó quitarle algo de tensión al asunto y dijo con una sonrisa:

- Tranqui, tía... No me presiones...

Cloe le sonrió le volvió a abrazar y le dijo:

- Buena suerte...

Zak asintió le sonrió y se dirigió al campo de sendokai.

* * *

_En la Tierra:_

No paraba de llover parecía el diluvio universal, en casa de Cloe estaban todos los padres allí. Los padres de Zak y Cloe estaban cansados y hechos polvo hacía ya dos semanas que no sabían nada de sus hijos y eso les pesaba.

El silencio reinaba en la casa entonces la abuela de Kiet dijo:

- Necesitáis relajaros unas horas... Queréis que vaya a por un video juego de Kiet...

Todos miraron extrañados a la anciana y dijo la madre de Fenzy:

- Pongo la televisión eso os podría distraer...

Y el padre de Cloe contestó alicaído:

- Haz lo que quieras...

Cuando encendieron el televisor salió el símbolo del ejercito Zorn y dijo la madre de Zak:

- Ese símbolo me suena...

Todos asintieron y salió en pantalla el arbitro y empezó a hablar:

- _Queridos habitantes del multiverso... Hoy se disputará el sendokai más importante desde la creación del multiverso... Y se enfrentarán el Gran Zorn y el humano que derrotó a el Mariscal y al Sidmodius..._

Y la cámara mostró primero a Lon quién llevaba el casco de Gran Zorn y después a Zak entonces los padres de Zak dieron un grito ahogado y dijeron:

- ¡Zak!

El arbitro Zorn continuó:

- _En este combate está el destino de todo el multiverso... Y de la guerrera humana..._

Entonces Cloe salió en la pantalla y los padres de Cloe dijeron sorprendidos:

- ¡¿Cloe!?

Y el arbitro dijo serio:

- _Si gana el humano la humana se irá con él pero si gana el gran Zorn la Tierra será destruida_...

Todos gritaron sorprendidos y la madre de Cloe susurró mirando al techo:

- Zak tienes que ganar... Nuestra vida y la de mi pequeña dependen de ello...

* * *

_En la fortaleza Zorn:_

Cuando el do apareció dijo el arbitro gritó como de costumbre:

- ¡Que empiece el sendokai!

Y Zak y Lon se abalanzaron hacía el do porque ese sendokai era el sendokai más importante de la historia porque dependían millones de vidas de ello.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

**Aquí acaba este capítulo... Mañana actualizo ¿okey? ;))  
**

**Hasta que nos leamos! :))**


	9. Chapter 9

**Aquí tenéis noveno capítulo de esta tercera temporada creada por mí ...  
Bueno ya sabéis que nada me pertenece a mí, excepto la trama ... :(**

**Espero que os guste! ;) :))**

* * *

**Nadie pov: **

Lon se hizo con el do utilizando la estela tai-sen y Zak intentó seguirlo pero era muy rápido. Lon se empezó a dirigir hacía el senrock pero entonces pensó que tal vez se podía divertir un poco a costa de Zak ridiculizandolo delante de todos como Zak hizo con él en el torneo. Así que se paró y dejo que Zak se acercara y cuando Zak se acercó lo suficiente utilizó la estela tai-sen y se movió a su otro lado.

Continuaron un rato así y Zak ya estaba bastante cansado de correr acá para allá y empezó a correr hacía él y Lon se giró y se pusó enfrente de él esperando que Zak frenará pero Zak no frenaba e iba corriendo hacía él sin parar y cuando parecía que iba a arroyarlo le robó el do y le esquivó con mucha facilidad y se dirigió al senrock. Lon se enfureció porque al final quién había sido ridiculizado había sido él e intentó embestirlo con brutalidad pero Zak era más hábil y ágil y esquivó a Lon con bastante facilidad. Al final Zak cuando estaba a unos metros del senrock, Lon usó el destello nun-sen e cuando le iba a robar el do Zak lo tiró hacía atrás y él empezó a correr hacía atrás y se dispusó a hacer el fuego sho-sen y Lon se teletransportó detrás de él y justo cuando disparó el do hizo la onda geo-sen y lo tiró al suelo evitando que marcará un kai pero por desgracia para Lon, Zak marcó un kai.

Lon se enfadó aún más e hizo el tornado go-sen y absorvió el do y Zak en lugar apartarse de ir a proteger su senrock fue corriendo hacía el tornado y se adentró dentro de él para recuperar el do. Cuando recuperó el do intentó salir pero fue aspirado hacía el centro y se quedó allí atrapado. Cuando ya estaba lo suficiente mareado Lon dejo de hacer el tornado go-sen y cuando Zak ya estaba en el suelo le robó el do con mucha facilidad ya que apenas se podía defender en ese momento y se dirigió al senrock. Zak quién estaba muy mareado empezó a caer y al llegar al suelo se oyeron unos gritos desesperados que provenían de Cloe:

- ¡No! ¡Zak! ¡Levantate! ¡Tienes que hacerlo! ¡Tienes que ganar! ¡Zak!

Y Lon se enfadó mucho al oir eso chutó el do hacía Cloe y le dio en el estómago tirandola al suelo. Al recuperar el do se acercó al senrock y chutó el do y marcó un kai empatando el combate.

Zak se levantó enfadado y empezó a correr hacía el do que estaba a unos metros detrás de Lon quién no se enteraba de nada porque estaba de espaldas regodeandose y cogió el do y se dirigió con prisa hacía el senrock y Lon al verlo usó la estela tai-sen, Zak uso el disparo zet-sen y Lon se interpusó entre el do y el senrock y entonces cuando el do estabalo suficientemente cerca hizo también el disparo zet-sen y empezaron un duelo para ver quién era el más fuerte como el que hicieron en el torneo solo que esta vez estaban ellos solos en el campo y eran más fuertes que la última vez que se enfrentaron.

Durante el duelo Zak escuchó el sonido del motor de su aerodeslizador y levantó su mirada hacía el cielo y vio que Cloe estaba huyendo de allí montada en su aerodeslizador y sin poder evitarlo dejo que una lágrima cayera de sus ojos y eso le distrajo y provocó que Lon ganará y el do le diera tirandolo al suelo. Y Lon se acercó con el do en los pies sonriendo y dijo:

- Que se te han quitado la ganas de luchar al ver a tu amada huir corriendo...

Zak solo bajo su mirada derrotado y Lon le dijo:

- A esa traidora no le importa nadie salvo ella... Tenías tanto amor que ofrecerle y ella huye al ver que ibas a morir... Tranquilo no tendrás que sufrir millones de años como hice yo... Te haré un favor y te mataré rápidamente...

Zak solo cerró sus ojos y Lon se dispusó a hacer el fuego sho-sen

* * *

_En la Tierra:_

El padre de Zak al escuchar lo que Lon dijo se levantó del sofá muy enfadado y empezó a gritarles a los padres de Cloe:

- ¡Como ha podido hacer algo tan sumamente despreciable vuestra hija! ¡Nuestro hijo le ha ofrecido amor incondicional, ha estado buscandola durante dos semanas seguidas, se juega la vida en un duelo para salvarla y ella que hace! ¡Huye y lo abandona a su suerte! ¡Es lo peor que he visto en mi vida! ¡Ojala mi hijo no la hubiera conocido! ¡O no la hubiera ido a salvar porque ella no se merece que Zak la quiera como la quiere ni se merece que la salve! ¡Y ahora no solo moríremos nosotros sino que morirán todos los habitantes de la Tierra! ¡Y ella sobrevivirá! ¡Esto no es justo!

La madre de Zak lloraba en silencio mientras la madre de Fenzy le frotaba la espalda y el padre de Cloe dijo bastante decepcionado con su hija:

- Lo siento... Esto no es típico de ella...

Y continuaron mirando fijamente la pantalla cuando...

* * *

_En el combate:_

Lon estaba a punto de hacer el fuego sho-sen y acabar con Zak quién estaba tirado en el suelo con los ojos cerrados esperando su muerte cuando un do disparado desde arriba le dio a Lon tirandolo al suelo y dejandolo medio inconsciente y cuando miraron hacía arriba todos dieron un grito sorprendidos y el arbitro gritó:

- La guerrera humana a interferido en el sendokai... No había huido...

Cloe que ya iba de guerrera sendokai con la armadura nero incluida saltó del aerodeslizador de Zak y al llegar donde estaba Zak pusó su cabeza en su regazo y empezó a acariciarle las mejillas y Zak al sentir el contacto abrió los ojos y al ver a Cloe sonriendole puso cara de sorprendido y Cloe le dijo en un susurro:

- Hola...

Y Zak susurró también:

- Hola...

Entonces Zak se sentó y se puso cara a Cloe y le dijo:

- ¿No habías huido?

Y Cloe le contestó sorprendida:

- De verdad pensabas que te iba a dejar morir solo...

Y Zak le dijo:

- Lo siento...

Y ella contestó:

- Más te vale sentirlo... Mira que dudar de mí teniendo en cuenta que en Masara quise morir contigo...

Y se sonrieron y Zak le puso la mano en su mejilla y Cloe puso su mano encima de la suya y se empezaron a acercar y cuando sus labios iban a rozarse Lon empezó a aplaudir sarcasticámente y dijo:

- Que conmovedor...

Zak y Cloe se levantaron de golpe y Lon continuó:

- Es una pena que hayas provocado que perdáis el sendokai porque sois descalificados has condenado a todos los terrestres a una muerte segura incluidos vosotros...

Zak bajo su mirada y Cloe se empezó a reír y dijo burlandose de él:

- De verdad pensabas que iba a idear un plan estúpido que nos condenaría a todos que poco me conoces... Le dijiste a Zak: reto a un combate sendokai contra mi... Dijiste que iriás tu solo pero en el equipo de Zak no dice nada de que deba ir solo lo que quiere decir que se admiten más jugadores...

Lon miró al arbitro quién dijo asustado:

- Tiene razón Gran Zorn...

Y Lon dijo ya muy enfadado:

- ¡Está bien! ¡Pero no se admite ni un solo jugador más!

Zak y Cloe se miraron y empezaron a reír y se abrazaron emocionados entonces sintieron la mirada fulminante de Lon entonces se separaron, se tomaron las manos las levantaron entrelazadas y dijeron al unísono:

-¡Preparate para ser derrotado!

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

**Aquí acaba este capítulo... Espero que os haya gustado :))**

**Mañana actualizo ¿vale? ;)) Ya nos leeremos por ahí ^_^**


	10. Chapter 10

Aquí** tenéis décimo capítulo de esta tercera temporada creada por mí ...**

**He actualizado hoy porque LittleFan se moría de curiosidad por saber que pasaba así que...  
Bueno ya sabéis que nada me pertenece a mí, excepto la trama ... :(**

**Espero que os guste! ;) :))**

* * *

**Nadie pov: **

Zak y Cloe se hicieron con el do bajo la atónita mirada de Lon quién no daba a crédito al ver la cantidad de coordinación que tenían los dos juntos era como si su cerebro, su corazón y su alma fueran uno, respiraban al mismo tiempo, se movían a la vez, parecía que sabían que movimiento iba a hacer el otro incluso antes de que lo hiciera y sus corazones latían acompasados; era algo digno de ver.

Entonces Zak y Cloe se miraron asintieron y gritaron al unísono:

- ¡Relámpago duo-sen!

Lon sonrió esperando una explosión pero la explosión nunca llegó... Entonces vio a Zak y a Cloe sobrevolando el campo de sendokai y a la vez "comiéndose con los ojos" y sonriéndose y esas sonrisas eran mil veces mejor que las que se hacían Lon y ella al hacer el relámpago duo-sen porque su sonrisa mostraba el amor que sentían el uno por el otro y las miradas les ayudaban bastante.

Lon quién aún estaba bastante aturdido por todo lo que había sucedido intentó detenerlos embistiéndolos pero ellos lo evitaron con mucha facilidad y Cloe marcó un kai abriendo el senrock y Lon gritó muy enfadado:

- ¡Si nunca lo habían logrado hacer!

Zak y Cloe chocaron las manos y Zak le dijo:

- Gracias... Por salvarme y ayudarme a intentar ganar

Y Cloe le contestó:

- Gracias a ti por salvarme de quedarme aquí toda la eternidad...

Zak iba a decir algo más cuando Lon empezó a reír como un trastornado psicópata (Aún más que en el capítulo 46 y 47) y se giraron hacía él y dijo:

- ¡Estúpidos! ¡El amor incondicional no existe!

Y Fenzy dijo:

- Y el amor de unos padres, una abuela, el de Zak y Cloe... ¿Que es eh?

Y Kiet dijo:

- No te olvides del de Patricio Estrella...

Fenzy sonrió a su amigo y dijo:

- Ese amor si que durará tiempo...

Y Kiet acabo la frase:

- Y por encima te ofrecerá chocolate por siempre...

Y empezaron a reír pero sus risas fueron acalladas por Lon quién los fulminaba con la mirada y se enfurecía cada vez más y dijo con una voz amargada:

- Cloe... No te mereces la libertad... Ni un amor incondicional... Porque todo esto es tu culpa...

Cloe bajo la mirada y dijo:

- Tiene razón...

Zak la cogió por los hombros y le dijo:

- Cloe no le hagas caso lo dice para confundirte... Es más no es del todo culpa tuya... También lo es mía y de Kënto pero sobretodo de Chronan Yat y obvio sus padres...

Cloe sonrió y puso sus manos sobre las de Zak las cuales seguían en sus hombros y Lon dijo:

- ¡¿No sabes lo que me hizo esa víbora traidora!?

Zak contestó tranquilamente:

- Se que le dijiste lo que sentías y ella no lo correspondía... Y que hizo un dibujo de noseque... Que Kënto tiró y te hizo enfadar...

Lon le dijo ya muy enfadado y en cada palabra que decía había más odio que en la anterior:

- ¡ERROR! ¡Le di mi corazón y ella lo rechazó yo hice ver que no me dolió y me reí de un chiste muy malo sobre los discos de heavey metal de Fenzy (Fenzy le pone mala cara a Cloe y Cloe le da una mirada de disculpa y Fenzy le sonríe divertida) y le pregunté si le gustabas tu y me miró a la cara y dijo que no!

Zak miró muy herido a Cloe y Cloe miró a Zak fijamente y vio que las lágrimas se asomaban por sus ojos y dijo:

- Lon no mentí... Zak no me gusta... Yo quiero a Zak... Y no te lo dije porque vi tu mirada de enfado y supe que sí te lo decía te enfadarías más...

Lon quién ya había perdido la poca razón que le quedaba le preguntó gritando a Zak:

- ¿¡Sabes que había en ese maldito dibujo que me rompió el corazón!?

Zak negó con la cabeza y Lon dijo:

- En ese dibujo estabáis los dos cogidos de la mano y había un estúpido corazón entre los dos... Y te lo iba a dar sino fuera por Kënto...

Zak miró a Cloe y Cloe bajo su mirada y se mordió el labio inferior y Zak dijo bastante furioso:

- ¡Kënto lo tiró por el bien de todos aunque la fastidió y que sepas que lo que hay entre Cloe y yo tenía que pasar tarde o temprano porque era nuestro destino así que bien mirado la culpa de todo esto no es ni mía ni de Cloe ni de nadie es toda tuya! ¡Tú nos culpas a nosotros por querernos pero nosotros no elegimos a quién querer el corazón va por donde va y no lo podemos controlar! ¡Y si quisieras a Cloe como yo la hubieras dejado venir a mí porque no importa con quién este siempre y cuando este feliz como hice yo... Intenté olvidarla y dejarte el camino libre hacía ella pero ella me eligió a mí! ¡ Y esto no hubiera pasado si tu no estuvieras tan obsesionado con lo que es tuyo y que por encima no lo es y no la hubieras seguido como acosador cuando quería decirme algo y no hubieras cogido algo que no te incumbía no te hubiera pasado esto!

Entonces Lon furioso fue hacía ellos corriendo con la estela tai-sen se paró justo delante de ellos e hizo la onda geo-sen tirando a Cloe al suelo e hizo el escudo coa sen y se llevo a Zak por delante y lo lanzó contra la parte superior de su propio senrock y les robó el do. Usó el destello nun sen y se teletransportó justo delante del senrock humano marcó un kai abriendo el senrock, quedando empatados. Todos los Zorn empezaron a aplaudirle y a vitorearlo y Cloe quién ya se había levantado dijo ya muy enfadada:

- ¡No has jugado limpio!

Lon sonrió y dijo:

- Bueno si crees que eso es juego sucio no se que pensarás de este ataque que llevo millones de años perfeccionando solo para vosotros dos... Os robará toda la energía sen como la caja de sestrad pero en lugar de convertiros en yakis moriréis lentamente y con mucho sufrimiento...

Y empezó a reír, Zak y Cloe se quedaron paralizados y Lon se empezó a concentrar y de él salía una energía sen maligna que envolvió a Zak y a Cloe y de repente la energía sen de ellos dos empezó a salir de sus cuerpos dejándolos sin ninguna energía sen. Zak estaba muy pálido al igual que Cloe sus ojos perdían color hasta casi quedarse grises.

Cloe cayó al suelo sin fuerzas y Zak apenas podía mantenerse en pie y se acercó como pudo a Cloe y cayó justo a su lado y cerró sus ojos esperando su muerte segura y Cloe abrió sus ojos y movió su mano y tomó la de Zak y dejo que unas lágrimas caigan de sus ojos ahora grises sin vida. Zak abrió sus ojos sin vida y sin esa chispa cálida especial que solo tiene él y se quedó mirando a Cloe y movió su otro mano le secó las lágrimas con su pulgar y le sonrió pero esa sonrisa estaba sin vida como su mirada porque su energía sen no estaba.

* * *

_En la Tierra:_

En casa de Cloe todos lloraban asustados, tristes y a la vez emocionados por ver el amor que sentía Zak hacía Cloe y viceversa y dijo la madre Fenzy:

- Después de todo esto no se merecen un final feliz...

Y dijo la madre de Cloe:

- Supongo que hay personas que se quieren con todo el alma y su amor es imposible... No siempre es un cuento de hadas

A lo que la madre de Zak contestó:

- Son Zak y Cloe saldrán de esta juntos...

Y todos asintieron pero en el fondo perdieron toda esperanza en su corazón.

* * *

_En el campo de sendokai:_

Entonces Cloe se quedó mirando a Zak y Zak a Cloe todo iba a cámara lenta como cuando cayeron del precipicio o cuando TÄmpo y Lalith se dijeron que se querían por intercomunicadores y era como si hablarán ellos mismos y Zak sacó fuerzas de donde no las tenía susurró:_  
_

- Cloe yo... te quiero...

Cloe le sonrió y le susurró:

- Lo sé... Y yo también te quiero a ti...

Y de repente los ojos de Cloe recuperaron su color inicial y su energía sen aumentaba era mucho más poderosa que antes y estaba rodeada por un montón de energía sen positiva del multiverso y empezó a andar despacio pero con paso seguro y firme, Lon estaba muy asustado y fue a atacarla y ella lo esquivaba con una rapidez inmensa y le robó el do y pareció que daba un paso pero en realidad había corrido hacía el senrock y lo chutó y marcó el kai definitivo. Entonces el arbitro dijo:

- ¡No puede ser ese poder es una leyenda! ¡La humana está usando la estrella universal seu-sen! ¡Para los que no lo sepáis la estrella universal seu-sen es el poder más poderoso de todo el multiverso! ¡Se oculta en el ser que tenga más amor de todo el multiverso y solo puede salir y la persona a la que quieres te quiere tanto como tu a él y sale toda la fuerza del corazón y al parecer dicen que después te concede un deseo!

Cloe sonrió y dijo:

- Un deseo eh...

Se acercó a Zak quién yacía inmóvil en el suelo y su corazón estaba dando sus últimos latidos y Cloe le cogió la mano se la acercó a sus labios la besó, cerró los ojos y dijo:

- Deseo... Que Zak recupere toda su energía sen...

Entonces toda la energía que Lon había robado fue directa hacía Zak y entró dentro de su cuerpo y cuando Cloe abrió sus ojos se encontró a Zak frente a ella sonriendole y le abrazó llorando de la alegría entonces fueron embestidos por Kiet y Fenzy que los abrazaron e hicieron un abrazo de grupo

Pero esa felicidad no duro mucho porque de repente aparecieron una treintena de soldados Zorn muertos que habían sido atravesados por un do que había sido disparado con tal brutalidad por Tämpo y los demás que perforó toda la fortaleza y un disparo así fue hecho por la fusión nero-sen y la fortaleza Zorn se empezaba a derrumbar y solo había dos aerodeslizadores individuales que estaban bien y eran cuatro personas lo que quería decir que dos posiblemente morirían...

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

**Aquí acaba este capítulo... Y si os dejo con la intriga ehh LittleFan... Soy lo peor Muahahaha :)) Mañana intento actualizar ¿Vale? ;)**

**Espero que os haya gustado ya nos leeremos :))**


	11. Chapter 11

**Aquí tenéis el undécimo capítulo de esta tercera temporada creada por mí ...**

**Por cierto quería comentar lo de la estrella universal seu-sen... Ese poder no me lo inventé al menos el nombre y lo del deseo eso salía en la página de wikipedia de sendokai no se si será real tal vez es de un fan que se lo inventó aunque no es muy posible sino los de wikipedia lo hubieran cambiado (lo se por propia experiencia) pero ya lo borraron de allí :(( y en teoría tenía que salir al final de la segunda pero pienso que si lo hacen saldrá en la tercera... Por eso lo he puesto :)  
**

**Bueno ya sabéis que nada me pertenece a mí, excepto la trama ... :(**

**Espero que os guste! ;) :))**

* * *

**Nadie pov: **

La fortaleza Zorn se empezó a derrumbar había muertos por todos lados y los supervivientes huyeron a excepción de Lon a quién le había caído una viga encima y no se podía mover y los guerreros sendokai que estaban algo impactados por los sucesos que acababan de ocurrir.

Los guerreros sendokai huyeron hacía los aerodeslizadores y Zak ordenó en plan hakuru:

- Kiet, Fenzy compartiréis aerodeslizador... Cloe tu vienes conmigo...

Todos asintieron y se dirigieron a los aerodeslizador. Al sentarse tuvieron que estar bastante apretados ya que los aerodeslizadores son individuales. Kiet se sentó en su aerodeslizador delante y la pobre Fenzy quedó prácticamente aplastada atrás por la espalda y el trasero de Kiet. Zak se sentó detrás y dejó a Cloe e ir delante y como era el aerodeslizador de Fenzy y Fenzy es bastante pequeña Cloe prácticamente se sentó en su regazo.

Zak se giró y observó a Lon quién se hayaba en el suelo inconsciente con la viga encima de su estómago y miró a Cloe, Cloe se giró hacía él y le sonrió tiernamente a lo que Zak le respondió bajando su mirada y apretó el botón de autoconducción y le dijo:

- No me odies por hacer esto...

Cloe le dio una mirada de confusión cuando de repente Zak saltó del vehículo y se dirigió hacía Lon. Y cuando Cloe iba a saltar el vehículo para detenerle el aerodeslizador se puso en marcha y se empezó a alejar de la fortaleza y Cloe gritó con lágrimas en los ojos:

- ¡ZAK!

Los aerodeslizadores se dirigieron al suelo y cuando aterrizaron Cloe salió allí corriendo y fue al extremo del suelo (donde Tämpo y Lalith aterrizaron su nave cuando fueron a por Kënto) y se quedó mirando la fortaleza la cuál se derrumbaba al igual que ella.

* * *

_Con Zak:_

Zak llegó donde estaba Lon y le quitó la viga de allí encima y vio que Lon sangraba por el estómago y comprobó si respiraba y al ver que respiraba lo cargó en su espalda y el casco del Gran Zorn cayó de la cabeza de Lon cuando se dirigía a una de las salidas una de las gradas se derrumbó taponando la salida, quedando los dos atrapados. Entonces Zak se sentó en el suelo derrotado cuando repente su aerodeslizador cayó del cielo donde había quedado antes cuando Cloe saltó desde allí y se subió a el, no tenía mucha energía pero tenía la suficiente para huir de allí.

Empezó a salir de la fortaleza Zorn justo cuando empezaban a haber explosiones menores anunciando que no tenía mucho tiempo para salvarse a él mismo y a Lon. Arrancó el aerodeslizador y cuando salió empezó a fallar y Zak saltó del vehículo con Lon en su espalda.

* * *

_Con Cloe:_

Cloe lloraba a lágrima viva arrodillada en el suelo y Fenzy quién estaba con las lágrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos le daba palmadas en la espalda y Kiet estaba en el suelo sentado llorando con lágrimas silenciosas cuando de repente se oyó una explosión muy fuerte que provenía de la sala de mando y Cloe gritó muy asustada:

- ¡ZAK!

Cuando repente dijo una voz cansada:

-Estoy aquí...

Todos se giraron y vieron Zak sentado en un estanque con un débil sonrisa, Cloe al verlo se levantó de golpe y prácticamente arroyó a los demás y corrió hacía él y le dio un abrazo que hizo que Zak cayera otra vez al agua y quedaran los dos empapados, entonces los cuatro se rieron y Cloe le dijo:

- ¿Por que volviste a la fortaleza?

Y Zak le sonrió y le dijo:

- Fui a por él...

Entonces todos vieron a Lon allí desmayado y entonces Fenzy le gritó:

- ¡Estás pirado! ¡Lo has salvado después de todo lo que nos a hecho!

Y Zak le contestó:

- Tämpo salvo a Kënto y él era el Mariscal...

Entonces Kiet dijo:

- Kënto solo esclavizo las dimensiones... Lon ha secuestrado a Cloe, nos ha amenazado, a querido matar a todos los de su especie...

Y Zak continuó excusándose:

- Se merece una segunda oportunidad...

Cloe le dijo:

- Zak le has dado muchas oportunidades y él te lo ha pagado así... No se merece nuestro perdón y mucho menos el tuyo...

Zak iba a decir algo cuando Lon quién se había despertado dijo burlándose de Zak:

- Gracias por salvarme "gran hakuru" acabas de condenar a todo el multiverso...

Entonces notó que no tenía el casco y se asustó se acercó a Zak apartó a Cloe y empezó a zarandearlo muy bruscamente y le preguntó:

- ¿Donde está mi casco?

A lo que Zak le contestó:

- Se te cayó en la fortaleza...

Y Lon se alejó de Zak y empezó a gritarle:

- ¡QUE! ¡Estúpido si el casco se destruye yo...

Pero su voz se apagó al ver como explotaba la fortaleza entonces empezó a gritar y se tiró al suelo y de repente su pelo se tornó blanco y le salieron muchas arrugas y de repente se empezó a convertir en polvo porque la inmortalidad eterna se había acabado porque el casco había sido destruido y sus millones de años le habían venido de golpe.

Cuando Lon no era más que polvo Zak bajo su mirada y dijo:

- Debéis pensar que soy un idiota...

Y Kiet y Fenzy dijeron divertidos:

- Si...

Y Cloe le enroscó los brazos en cuello a Zak y dijo:

- Yo pienso que eras la mejor persona del multiverso...

Y Zak la miró y le preguntó:

- ¿De verdad?

Y Cloe contestó:

- Si... A parte de que eres mi idiota

Y se sonrieron y se empezaron a acercar y a acercar más y cuando sus labios iban a tener el contacto que ambos tanto anhelaban volver a tener, Tämpo apareció y dijo:

- Senkuns estáis bien...

Iba acompañado de todos los demás y un par de médicos de la dimensión Belzard tenía los brazos escayolados y uno de sus pies con un fina venda, Lalith llevaba uno de sus pies escayolado y una venda rodeandole la cabeza y en su antebrazo llevaba otra pequeña venda con unas gotas de sangre que transparentaban, Kënto llevaba su brazo escayolado y en su muñeca de su brazo contrario llevaba un venda y en su cuello un collarín y Lula salvo la venda a su alrededor no llevaba nada.

Y Fenzy dijo:

- Estamos bien pero por culpa de vuestra fusión nero-sen casi morimos...

Ellos sonrieron nerviosamente y Cloe se dio cuento de que a Lalith le dolía el pie así que se acercó a ella y le dijo:

- Lalith deberías sentarte esto no es bueno para tu pie...

Lalith le sonrió y le dijo:

- Lo sé pero quería verte... Te he echado de menos...

Cloe le dio un abrazo a Lalith y Lalith se sorprendió porque aparte de Tämpo nadie había confiado tanto en ella ni le había cogido tanto cariño a ella después de servir a los Zorn pero se lo devolvió y entonces Lula se puso celosa y empezó a gritarle:

- ¡Mi mi mi!

Todos se empezaron reír y Cloe le dio un abrazo a Lula y después a Tämpo y Kënto estaba de espaldas y Cloe le dio un abrazo y Kënto se sorprendió y le dijo:

- Por si no lo sabes se lo del dibujo... Deja de sentirte culpable te perdono...

Y cuando se separó Zak gritó:

- ¡Nuestros padres hace dos semanas que no los vemos nos matarán!

Cloe le dijo:

- ¡Llevas dos semanas sin ir a la Tierra!

Zak asintió y entonces dijo Tämpo:

- Os iremos a visitar cuando nos curemos... Iros a la Tierra...

Los cuatro asintieron y Zak dijo:

- Dejad el portal abierto que os iremos a visitar a menudo a la Dimensión Luls...

Y se fueron hacía el portal que los llevaría a la Tierra...

* * *

**Aquí acaba este capítulo... Solo queda uno más y se acabó... Espero que os haya gustado... actualizaré o hoy o mañana ¿okey? ;)) Ya nos leeremos... :)))  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Aquí tenéis el capítulo doce de esta tercera temporada creada por mí ...**

**Quería deciros que este es el último capítulo pero eso la sabéis :((**

**Bueno ya sabéis que nada me pertenece a mí, excepto la trama ... :(**

**Aquí lo tienes LittleFan y gogetass4 que no habéis parado de enviarme reviews diciendo que lo actualice sobretodo tu LittleFan... ;))**

**Espero que os guste :))**

* * *

**Nadie pov: **

Nada más llegar a la Tierra Zak se acercó a Cloe y la abrazó por la cintura y cuando la iba a besar Cloe se separó de él bruscamente y le dijo seria y a la vez entristecida:

- Zak durante estas dos semanas he pensado mucho... En nosotros... En lo nuestro... Te quiero un montón pero tal vez deberíamos dejarlo porque...

Y Zak la cortó:

- Si es porque somos diferentes...

Y Cloe le interrumpió también:

- No,no... Estás de broma no... Eso hace que nuestra relación sea más divertida y emocionante porque que seamos tan diferentes hace que nos complementemos...

Y Zak dijo bastante deprimido:

- ¿Entonces porque es?

Cloe respiró profundamente y dijo:

- No se si te habrás fijado... Pero siempre que por fin vamos a estar juntos y ser felices de una maldita vez pasa algo que nos lo impide... Tal vez sea una señal...

Zak se quedó pensativo y dijo con voz serena:

- Tienes razón... Es una señal...

Cloe bajó su mirada y dejo que las lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos y resbalaran por sus mejillas para después dejar que el viento se las llevara. Porque cuando dijo eso esperaba que Zak tuviera un respuesta que hiciera ver que estaba equivocada...

Entonces Zak continuó:

- Es una señal de que debemos estar juntos porque es nuestro destino...

Cloe le miró confusa y Zak continuó con una sonrisa:

- No ves que todos los cuentos de hadas antes de tener su final feliz tienen que superar un montón de pruebas y después tienen su bien merecido "Y vivieron felices para siempre" o el "Y vivieron felices y comieron perdices"

A Cloe se le contagió la sonrisa y se acercó a Zak enroscando sus brazos en su cuello y Zak volvió a abrazarla por la cintura olvidando que sus amigos los observaban y por fin sus labios hicieron contacto, ese contacto que tanto habían añorado esos días que estuvieron separados. Los labios de Cloe se posaron sobre los de Zak y se dejaron acariciar suave y tímidamente como en el cine. Y en ese segundo beso que se daban se dieron cuenta de que sus labios encajaban perfectamente en los del otro porque parecía que sus labios se hicieron justamente a medida para encajar en los labios del otro. Entonces Cloe se separó y le dijo con una sonrisa:

- Te he dicho alguna vez que siempre me gustó tu optimismo...

Y se volvieron a besar y esta vez fue Zak quién rompió el beso y le dijo sonriendo divertido:

- Tienes que volver a hacerme ese dibujo... Que era para mi y quiero verlo...

Y se empezaron a reír y sus labios se volvieron a juntar una vez más solo que esta vez su beso no fue tan tímido y fue más profundo y apasionado.

* * *

En el pie de la colina estaban los padres de los chicos quienes vieron el rayo que anunciaba el portal lo cuál quería decir que los chicos volvían y decidieron ir a recibirlos.

Entonces el padre de Zak dijo algo avergonzado a los padres de Cloe:

- Quería pediros disculpas por lo que dije... Estaba asustado... Pero ella le quiere es más le ha salvado la vida dos veces como mínimo... Y no me arrepiento de que la haya conocido ni de nada que de lo que han hecho y que los ha traído hasta aquí...

El padre de Cloe sonrió comprensivo y dijo:

- Vi lo que parecía y yo por unos segundos pensé que huía... Pero eso no era típico de Cloe... Y es obvio que Zak la quiere y mucho sino no hubiera arriesgado tanto por ella... Pero tú tranquilo no pasa nada te dejaste llevar por miedo no importa...

Y dijo la abuela de Kiet:

- Siento interrumpir este momento entre futuros consuegros pero hay que ir arriba a ver a los chicos y tal vez ha venido el guapo con ellos...

Los demás negaron con la cabeza pensando que esa anciana nunca cambiaría y que estaba un poco loca pero era una persona encantadora.

Y al subir a la colina se llevaron una gran sorpresa se encontraron a Cloe y a Zak compartiendo un beso muy apasionado y al ver que no se separaban ni siquiera para respirar, Fenzy carraspeó y ellos la ignoraron y Fenzy carraspeó aún más fuerte y ellos se separaron molestos y al girarse hacía ella la miraron con una mirada la cuál tenía un brillo de enfado frustración y un deje de fastidio, ella los miraba divertida y señaló a los padres quienes los miraban fijamente con la boca abierta tan abiertas que parecía que sus mandíbulas tocarían el suelo en cualquier momento.

A Zak y a Cloe les subieron los colores hasta las orejas y Cloe dijo muy nerviosa:

- Emmm... Papá, mamá os he echado de menos...

Y les dio un abrazo y Zak comprendió que quería hacer ver como si esto fuera normal y los locos fueran ellos y él reaccionó igual, después de un rato los padres salieron de su trance y empezaron a saludar a sus hijos.

Entonces el padre de Cloe se acercó a Zak y le dijo:

- Zak puedo hablar contigo...

Zak empezó a buscar a Cloe con la mirada para pedirle ayuda pero ella estaba de espaldas hablando con los padres de Zak y dijo bastante nervioso:

- Claro...

Y el padre de Cloe sonrió:

- Primero gracias por salvar a mi pequeña...

Entonces Zak dijo sin querer:

- No hay de que... Haría cualquier cosa por Cloe...

Al oírse así mismo decir eso se tapó la boca y casi escucho a Fenzy susurrarle "El amor te está volviendo un cursi de cuidado" y el padre de Cloe dijo:

- Lo sé todos lo sabemos tus acciones hablan por si solas... Y sé que la cuidarás y respetarás y no le harás daño pero mi deber como padre es decirte que como me entere que le has hecho daño aunque solo sea una vez y le has hecho sufrir aunque sea solo sea un instante...

Zak tragó saliva profundamente y empezó a asentir claramente asustado y el padre de Cloe le tendió la mano y él la cogió y se la estrecharon y se fue con su mujer, entonces Cloe se acercó a Zak y Zak le dijo:

- ¿Donde estabas te necesitaba aquí a mi lado?

Cloe le contestó:

- ¿Y tu? Tus padres han venido a hablar conmigo...

Y Zak dijo:

- El tuyo también ha sido el segundo momento más incomodo de mi vida...

Y Cloe dijo:

- Y el mío...

Y se empezaron a reír. Entonces la abuela de Kiet pasó entre ellos dos buscando a Tämpo bastante deprimida. Cuando de repente el portal se abrió y aparecieron Tämpo y los demás aún estaban heridos y Kiet dijo:

- Chicos que hacéis aquí tenéis que descansar...

Entonces dijo Tämpo:

- Hemos hablado con los lideres de todas las dimensiones que habéis salvado y hemos decidido celebrar una fiesta en vuestro honor en la dimensión Luls...

Y Fenzy dijo muy emocionada:

- ¡TOMA YA! ¡Los guerreros sendokai nos vamos de parranda!

Y todos empezaron a reírse. Entonces la abuela de Kiet vio a Tämpo y fue corriendo hacía él y le dijo:

- ¡Guapo! ¡Pensaba que no vendrías!

Y Lalith quién ya estaba harta de que la abuela de uno de los senkuns de su novio siempre coqueteará con él delante suyo dijo seriamente:

- Hola...

Y la anciana levantó su mirada y dijo sonriente:

- Hola...

Y Lalith cogió a Kënto y le dijo:

- Mira este es Kënto el hermano de mi novio osea Tämpo...

Entonces la abuela de Kiet lo miró y dijo:

- Vaya eres muy guapo y tu estás soltero ¿no?

Y Kënto dijo algo tímido:

- Tu tampoco estás mal... Y si soy un wadam libre y listo para la fiesta

Y la anciana lo miró de arriba a bajo y continuó:

- Eres más guapo que tu hermano...

Y Kënto dijo:

- ¡Por fin una mujer con buen gusto! ¡No como tu Lalith!

Y la abuela de Kënto le preguntó:

- ¿Y dime eres un bonachón o un chico malo?

A lo que Kënto contestó:

- Obvio soy un chico malo

Y la abuela de Kiet dijo con una mirada seductora:

- Malote eh... Me gusta..

Todos empezaron a reír y cuando las risas cesaron Fenzy dijo:

- Vaya Kiet parece que a este paso Kënto será tu abuelo...

Y todos empezaron a reír de nuevo menos Kiet quién se quedó paralizado muerto de asco.

Entonces Zak le dijo a Cloe:

- ¿Ya te sientes segura?

Y Cloe cogió el brazo de Zak y lo puso encima de sus hombros y le dijo con una sonrisa:

- Ahora si que me siento a salvo de verdad... Ahora que siento tu protección unca me había sentido tan a salvo...

Y Zak sonrió y le dio un beso corto y dulce y se quedaron mirándose y sonriéndose con las frentes juntas sintiendo sus respiraciones la una contra la otra mezclándose y dando se algún que otro corto beso.

**¡FIN!**

* * *

**Aquí acaba este capítulo y todo el fic :(... Una cosa lo de los cuentos de hadas lo saqué de una serie de la abc Castle (que es una de las mejores series de la historia) por eso es dialogo les pertenece a los guionistas de la abc de Castle...**

**Espero que os haya gustado todo el FF en general... Espero que os haya gustado leerlo tanto como a mí escribirlo para vosotros ;))  
**

**Hasta que nos leamos en otro FF de sendokai ^_^**


End file.
